Angels & Demons
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Hotch frowns, "Penelope, I need you to call Catherine and tell her what happened. She has a right to be here and Reid has asked for her. I don't care how the two of you get here, but you'll need to do it quickly." Reid get shot in the neck after pushing Blake out of the way. Story takes place during the Season 9 finale Demons. Set in the Black Cat AU.
1. Prologue: Siblings

AN: This story takes place during the season 9 finale Demons. I hope you enjoy the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize. I do not own any of the books or poems mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

 **Prologue: Siblings**

* * *

Be still and know that I'm with you

Be still and know that I am here

\- Be Still, The Fray

* * *

Wednesday May 14, 2014

7:59 pm Eastern Standard Time

Pretending not to notice Jack peeking in through the crack in the door I place 'Something Good' by Robert Munsch on the side table and kneel down next to the bed.

Henry wraps his arms around my neck.

I rest my forehead against his and whisper, "I love you,"

"Love you." He yawns, "When will daddy come and get me? Will I wake up in my bed at home?"

I lean back and run my fingers through his hair, "No Henry, your daddy is working tonight so you'll see him after school tomorrow."

He nods and yawns again.

I kiss Henry's forehead, "Good night liebling. I'll see you in the morning."

Eyes already closed, he mumbles, "Night Kit Cat."

I rise and tiptoe out of the library I am surprised to see Jack waiting for me, a frown on his face.

"Hey Jack," I whisper and close the door behind me, "Did you finish reading the next chapter in Mr. Poppers Penguins? And did you remember to brush your teeth?"

He nods.

I reach out to ruffle his hair and Jack ducks my hand.

 _Something is wrong._ I sigh, "Shall we sit in the living room?"

Jack shrugs.

When I sit down on the couch Jack sits at the opposite end, facing me and holding a book.

I turn to face him with a quiet sigh.

"What am I to you?" Jack asks pointedly, staring directly into my eyes.

"Family," I respond immediately even though I am confused as to what brought this on.

He frowns.

I cover a yawn, "What's wrong Jack?"

He answers my question with what I assume to be a non sequitur, "You're Henry's aunt."

I nod, "Yes."

Jack bites the inside of his cheek, "And you're going to marry uncle Spencer."

"That's the plan," I reply and reposition a pillow behind my back, settling in.

Jack cocks his head, "But he's not really my uncle so what are you to me, and me to you?"

I open my mouth to reply but he cuts me off.

"Maura says you're her sister and her aunt…" He trails off.

I nod.

"How is that possible?" He asks with a slight pout.

I exhale slowly, "It has to do with the relationship I have with Emily."

Jack shakes his head, "I don't understand."

I frown, "You don't have to be biologically related to someone to call them family Jack." I

Jack nods, "What does that have to do with your relationship with aunt Emily?"

I sigh, "Emily thinks of me both as a sister and a daughter and I think of her both as an older sister and a mother figure."

"What about everyone else?" He asks earnestly.

I take my hair out of its ponytail and run my fingers through it before answering; "The team is a family and you, me and Henry, we are part of that family."

"But none of you are on it." He mutters darkly to himself.

My brow furrows, "We're not on what Jack?"

He pulls a folded piece of paper from his book and holds it out to me.

"What's this?" I ask as I take the well-creased paper.

"Open it," He insists.

I do and I inhale quickly when I recognize I'm holding Jack's family tree, complete with pictures of Jack, Aaron, and Hailey as well as names of aunts, uncles and grandparents. I realize that this must have been a school project because there is a small 10/10 in the bottom corner. "Jack, liebling, when did you make this?" I ask quietly.

Jack fiddles with the book in his hands, "My dad helped me find the pictures Easter weekend and we spent an entire afternoon working out who goes where."

I nod, unable to take my eyes away from Hailey's smiling face, "When did you get it back?"

"Friday," He mumbles.

I look up in shock; "You've been with me since Friday. Why didn't you bring this up on the weekend?"

He shrugs.

"Jack?" I ask worriedly.

He looks uncomfortable, "I didn't want to ask in front of anybody else."

I accept his answer at face value and nod, "Okay. But why are you so upset that no one from the team is on your family tree?"

Jack scowls, "You're family but Mrs. Yule was very specific; we could only have people we were blood related to on our family tree."

I wince then grin as an idea forms in my brain. "Would you like a new family tree Jack?"

He looks at me suspiciously.

I can see Aaron's scowl in his features so I make an effort not to laugh out loud. "We can work on a better one after school tomorrow but I think I can manage something small right now." I take a sheet of paper from beside the telephone and moving Jack's map of Texas out of the way, I place the paper on the coffee table. First I write Family at the top and then I add Dave's name on the first line and Aaron's two lines down on the other end of the page. "Your dad and Dave are like brothers."

Jack nods and scoots closer so he can see properly.

I explain as I go along, adding names and drawing lines to connect people, "Dave is like a father to Derek, Spencer, Penelope and Jen. That makes the four of them siblings. Dave is also a grandfather to you and Henry."

Jack nods and then frowns, "But where do you fit in? And what about Emily and Maura, and Alex?"

I smile slightly, "Emily is another sibling and Maura is in the same category as you and Henry. Alex is the aunt to the five siblings." I write Will and Hailey's names on the chart.

Jack stares at the paper, "But what about you?"

I sigh, "Well I suppose we could add me here," I draw a line sticking out past JJ's name and down before adding my name halfway between the two generations."

Jack studies my chart seriously, "You're marring uncle Spencer." He points to a line connecting my name to Spence's and looks at me shyly. "Will you be my sister and my aunt too Catherine? Just like you are to Maura?"

I lean over and kiss his cheek, "If you want me to be."

Jack nods his agreement and blushes bright red.

We spend a few minutes going through pictures on my phone, picking out the best ones to include in the chart tomorrow.

Jack picks up the paper and stares at it intently. "My mom's name is Hailey," He whispers, running his finger over her name.

I nod, unable to give a verbal response.

Jack frowns, "What does that make Beth?" He puts the paper back down and crosses his arms, "She's not my mom and she's not my step-mom."

I sigh, "Beth is your dad's girlfriend Jack." I cringe internally before asking, "Would you like her to be your step-mother? Shall we add her to the chart?"

Jack nods, "I like her and she makes my dad happy."

I smile and promptly write down Beth's name next to Aaron's but without a line to connect them like the one between Hailey and Aaron.

Jack looks down at his hands and whispers barely loud enough for me to catch the words. "I miss my mom." He looks up at me, eyes filled with tears.

I hold my arms out to him, "Oh Jack."

He reaches out to me.

I scoop him up onto my lap and wrap my arms around him. "It's okay to miss your mom," I whisper into his hair.

"Do you miss your mom?" He asks quietly a few minutes later.

 _I should have seen that one coming._ I sigh, "Yes Jack I do miss her sometimes."

He continues, "Do you still talk to her?"

I smile slightly, "Occasionally." _I know where this is going._ "Did you go looking for my tea-lights Jack?"

He stills instantly in my arms.

I kiss the top of his head. "It's okay if you did. Though you weren't planning to light a candle on your own were you?" I ask my tone firm.

He shakes his head, "I know the emergency ones are in the kitchen," He whispers, "You showed me where they were when you showed me the fire extinguisher and the medical kit."

I nod.

Jack continues talking, "But you used to have coloured ones. We used them to talk to my mom a really long time ago."

I frown internally, _when was the last time Jack and I spoke to Hailey together? It's definitely been more than two years._ I sigh, "Yes we did, and it was a long time ago." I tighten my arms around him just slightly before releasing him, "Come on, it's time to get up." I start to stand up without letting Jack hop down first.

Jack slips down, not quite falling to the floor and spins around to glare at me.

Laughing, I offer him a hand up. "Siblings tease each other Jack."

He rises and considers my words before replying; "I think I'm going to hide your tea before you get up tomorrow or the next day. Or," He grins, "Maybe I'll hide your shoes so you can't go to graduation on Saturday."

I ruffle his hair and offer my hand, "We won't get the food Dave is planning to make if I don't go to graduation."

Jack takes my hand and nods, "I'll have to think of something else then."

We walk hand in hand out of the living room and down the hall into my bedroom.

I kneel down beside the bed and open the cupboard doors of my nightstand.

"Oh," Jack whispers, "I swear I wouldn't have looked in yours and uncle Spencer's bedroom at all Catherine."

I chuckle quietly and pull out a single tealight in its glass holder and offer it to Jack.

He holds it reverently and smiles sheepishly at me.

Next I withdraw my lighter and a packet of matches.

Jack frowns at me when I turn around. "Aren't you going to talk to your mom too?"

I cringe internally at the thought of lighting a candle to speak to anyone I love before midnight but Jack doesn't have the same ingrained traditions. "No leibling, we're just going to talk to your mama tonight."

Jack nods and stands there, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

I smile at him, "Go set the candle down on the table by the window. There are pillows to sit on hidden under the table."

He nods and walks away.

I stand up, cross the room to sit on a pillow alongside Jack.

Are you ready? I ask gently.

He nods.

I strike the match and light the candle.

Jack takes a deep breath and exhales, "Hi mom. I miss you…" He looks tentatively at me.

I smile encouragingly at him.

Jack stands up from his pillow and plops himself down on my lap.

I wrap my arms around him loosely.

He leans back against me, "Catherine is my big sister now mom, not just my aunt. Do you think dad will be happy when I tell him?"

* * *

8:45 pm

Jack stops talking and his breathing evens out.

"Good night Hailey," I whisper and blow out the candle.

I shift Jack slightly in my arms so I can get a good look at his face to make sure he's not faking, he's not. I smile, "Wake up sleepyhead, it is time for you to go to bed."

Jack grumbles incoherently.

I run my fingers through his hair, "We can't stay here on the floor all night leibling. It'll be too cold without blankets and the floor is uncomfortable."

Jack grunts in protest.

I tickle his ribs.

Jack's eyes fly open and he swats my hand away, "Stop that!"

I grin down at him, "Do you want to sleep in the library with Henry or do you want to stay here leibling?"

He sighs, "The library. My dad said I couldn't sleep in your bed."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why not? You, me and Henry have slept in the same bed before."

Jack bites his lip, "You know that I move around in my sleep?"

I nod.

"Well," He blushes, "I've started kicking in my sleep now too."

I chuckle, "So your dad is trying to save me from bruises."

Jack nods.

"But what about Henry?" I can't help but ask, "Won't he wake up bruised?"

"No," Jack shakes his head, "We put pillows between us and that mostly works. When it doesn't," He grins, "Henry kicks back. You wouldn't."

I smother the uproarious laughter that wants to escape until it's merely a snicker. "All right kiddo, off to bed with you."

Jack scrambles off my lap and stands up.

I try to stand, wince and decide to stay sitting on my pillow.

"What's wrong?" He asks a worried look coming over his face.

I grimace, "My legs have fallen asleep."

"Oh," Jack says and shrugs, "I'll just have to get my book then and you can read to me from the floor."

I shake my head, "I wasn't planning to read to you now Jack, it's past your bedtime."

He narrows his eyes, "You promised."

I raise an eyebrow; "I did not promise I would read to you tonight, I promised last night. You forgot to ask earlier today."

Jack frowns, "Would you please read to me Catherine? You could read poems. They're shorter than a chapter in Charlotte's Web."

"Fine," I laugh softly, "I'll read you one poem."

"Two," he counters.

I shrug, "Only if they're both short." I look at the clock on the other side of the room, "I want you to be in bed in 10 minutes so choose quickly."

Jack nods and dashes out of the room. He returns a minute later and plops down next to me, holding out Dennis Lee's Alligator Pie.

"Good choice," I murmur and open the book. "We'll read the first two."

Jack leans against me to see the pictures.

"Alligator Pie

Alligator pie, alligator pie,  
If I don't get some I think I'm gonna die.  
Give away the green grass, give away the sky,  
But don't give away my alligator pie.

Alligator stew, alligator stew,  
If I don't get some I don't know what I'll do.  
Give away my furry hat, give away my shoe,  
But don't give away my alligator stew.

Alligator soup, alligator soup,  
If I don't get some I think I'm gonna droop.  
Give away my hockey stick, give away my hoop,  
But don't give away my alligator soup."

I smile at Jack, "Would you like to read the next one?"

Jack nods and takes the book from me.

"Wiggle to the Laundromat.

Wiggle to the Laundromat,  
Waggle to the sea;  
Skip to Casa Loma  
And you can't catch me!"

Jack grins up at me, "Read me the next one? You said you'd read two."

"Nice try," I say and stand up. "I said we will read two; I read one and you read one, that makes two."

He pouts, "But I'm your little brother so I should get another one."

I laugh quietly and offer Jack a hand up, "I'll recite something as we walk to the library."

"Okay," Jack jumps up without help, "Can I choose the poem?"

I shake my head, "No way José. I'm going to pick a quiet one and you'll pick a silly one that will keep you awake."

"Okay." Jack shrugs and slips his hand into mine.

By the time we reach the library door I'm on the final stanza of the poem:

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,

But I have promises to keep,

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep.

I tuck Jack in to bed and crouch down beside him.

"Will I see you in the morning?" He asks with a yawn.

I nod, "Yes Jack, I'm going to wake you up for school at 7:15 am."

He yawns again and whispers, "Good night Catherine."

I kiss his forehead and whisper back, "Good night Jack. Sweet dreams."

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. We will start to see the team in the next chapter.

The final poem is Robert Frost's Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening.


	2. Chapter 1: Pigasus

AN: As I am not 100% finished writing this story I am open to suggestions if you would like to see something included.  
Disclaimer: While some lines are directly taken from season 9 episode 24 Demons I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize. The audiobook is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Hound of the Baskervilles.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pigasus**

* * *

I find a map and draw a straight line

Over rivers, farms, and state lines

The distance from here to where you'd be

\- Set Fire to the Third Bar, Snow Patrol

* * *

9:45 pm EST

Cruz grimaces, "Copy that, two of ours three of theirs. Any casualties?"

Blake closes her eyes before answering, "One: Colman."

"Coleman…" Cruz exhales slowly.

Hotch frowns, "And what about Reid?"

Blake sighs, "Not good, they're taking him to the hospital." She hesitates before adding quickly, "Spencer asked for Catherine. I'll- I'll call you back." Blake says and hangs up.

Hotch sighs, "Cruz please give your phone to Garcia."

"Okay," Cruz frowns and offers her his phone.

"What do you need Hotch?" She questions anxiously.

He continues hurriedly, "Garcia, take me off speakerphone."

She presses a button and lifts the phone to her ear, "Done."

Hotch speaks slowly, "Penelope I need you to listen to me very closely and do exactly as I say."

She frowns, "Sure Hotch."

"Reid changed his paperwork; Catherine is now listed as both his emergency contact and next of kin. I don't think Reid has told her yet, so while JJ or Blake will stop the hospital from calling her. I need you to call Catherine and tell her what happened. She should be at home with Jack." He sighs, "Someone will need to call Will as well because Henry is probably there too. Actually I'll do that."

"Okay," She murmurs and slides her laptop into its protective case.

Hotch continues speaking, "Catherine has a right to be here and Reid needs her. So I don't care how the two of you get here Penelope, but you need to move fast."

She nods, "As lightening. I believe Anderson lives a few blocks away, I'll call him."  
Hotch sighs, "Thank you."

"You'll call though, if you have news?" Garcia asks nervously.

"Yes," He replies.

"Thanks Hotch. Bye." She hangs up and hands Cruz back his phone.

He slips it into his pocket, "What's going on?"

Garcia pulls out her cellphone and dials a number. "Just a minute, I have to call Anderson."

Cruz crosses his arms, "Why?"

Garcia raises an eyebrow, "Because he needs to get his butt over to Catherine's house."

"Hello?" Emanates from the speaker.

Garcia raises the phone to her ear, "Anderson it's Garcia I need you to get to Agent Reid's home as fast as humanly possible."

Cruz scowls and walks out of her office.

Anderson sounds confused, "Garcia? What's going on?"

She speaks hurriedly, "Reid's been shot and Catherine is going with me to Texas but she can't leave Jack alone. You'll need to stick around until Will, you remember Will right? I mean JJ's husband, detective Lamontagne shows up. Oh and Henry might be there too. Though the boys should be asleep. Do you remember the passcode?"

Anderson sighs, "It's math one Reid chose, right?"

Garcia shakes her head, "No, that was last month's code. This time it's the Latin phrase."

Anderson nods, "Oh yeah, about flying pigs."

Garcia shoves her laptop into her purse, "That's the one. How fast can you get there? I'll need to give Catherine an ETA."

Anderson frowns and looks at the clock, "I need about 10 minutes. Do you want me to drive her to the BAU? I can put the kids in the back of the car."

Garcia sighs, "No, it's late. If we wake them up they'll know something is wrong. It'll be better for them and for Catherine if she isn't the one to break the news. Oh! If she can't drive for whatever reason you need to get her to the airport. I'll call you back and let you know if we're leaving from here or Regan or Dulles. Don't forget to use the lights."

"Okay," He replies.

When Garcia turns around Cruz is standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ms. Garcia," He says slowly and directly, "Miss. Jareau will not be coming with us to Texas. She's not an agent of the FBI, never mind part of this team. She is a civilian."

Garcia frowns, "Us, sir?"

He nods, "You and myself Ms. Garcia, we will be traveling together."

She purses her lips; "You do know that Catherine will be working at Interpol in just over two weeks, right? So she isn't a precisely civilian."

Cruz scowls, "That internship has no bearing on my decision not to allow her to accompany us."

Garcia mirrors Cruz's posture, "I don't think you understand how this team operates, sir."

Cruz raises an eyebrow; "I know that you got into some hot water over how Miss. Jareau was allowed access to important information that should have been kept classified. I know that there were restrictions placed on this team after the Doyle fiasco."

Garcia blinks, "Catherine and Reid are engaged. She is listed as Reid's next of kin. He's been shot and will probably need to have surgery. Reid asked for her. We have to let her know."  
Cruz shrugs, "I am not against telling her, just not right now. Perhaps when we arrive in Texas and have more information."

Her jaw drops. "No! Absolutely not! Hotch told me to call her. Catherine needs to be there. She will find a way to get there even if she doesn't travel with you and me."

Cruz frowns, "And if I ordered you to put a hold on her credit cards and freeze her assets?"

Garcia glares, "Well it wouldn't be legal. If I don't tell her where to meet me so that we can fly down together she will be extremely upset and-"

He scoffs, "So she's run crying to Interpol? I doubt there is much Director Prentiss can do from London."

Garcia shakes her head, "No. She wouldn't go to Emily she'd-"

He frowns, "I suppose I could detain her."

Garcia growls, "You have no legal reason to detain Catherine and if you tried you would have the rest of my team up in arms. They've been shot at and are trying to catch a serial killer and you would distract them because you're feeling petty! Catherine is not stupid; she knows not to get in the way." She glares pointedly at him; "Catherine was somewhat useful in finding you and JJ back in February. We had a better idea of where to look for answers after speaking with her. Catherine has been in our lives for almost a decade and everyone on the team has taught her something. From cooking to self-defense but one of the things the Doyle fiasco, as you so aptly named it, taught all of us, Catherine included, was to always have cash on hand."

Cruz frowns, "I don't follow."

Garcia rolls her eyes, "Even if I were to illegally freeze her assets, Catherine doubtlessly has enough cash on hand to buy plane tickets. She knows where the team went. They've been there for a couple of days and she's with Jack. Hotch always tells his son where he's going so that Jack can add another pushpin to his map."

Cruz frowns, "Having a child present wouldn't be a hindrance to Miss. Jareau's hypothetical departure? She wouldn't be more likely to stay put with him and not run away?"

Garcia slings her purse over her shoulder, "First of all, Catherine wouldn't be running away she would be running towards Spencer. Second, Catherine has permission letters to travel with Jack, Henry, and Maura for all that matters. She could easily take any of them with her and-" She cuts herself off, "Look the deal we made was that if it isn't dangerous and someone has been injured Catherine is allowed, or rather expected to show up. I don't think you've ever seen anyone from our family in the hospital, but they tend to want to leave against doctor's orders as soon as they wake up. Catherine usually convinces them to stay put for at least a while longer."

Cruz sighs, "I've seen Jennifer in a hospital bed twice."

"Oh." Garcia continues awkwardly, "So you know how JJ is… Well Morgan is worse, and Reid won't listen to anyone else. I know you think she's a distraction and she is, but it's the good kind of distraction. Catherine is a reminder that we can save people, that sometimes we do win." She sighs, "Look. Not allowing Catherine to be with us, her family would be more of a distraction because everyone will be expecting her to be there. The two of us almost always go to the hospital together when one of our family members is injured. If Catherine doesn't show up with me, everybody will be wondering why not. Her absence would be a serious distraction if you did not provide a satisfactory explanation."

"Almost always?" He asks judgmentally.

Garcia replies sardonically, "Well, there was that one time when Reid was kidnapped and tortured."

Cruz's eyes widen noticeably.

Garcia's lips twitch, "Catherine was 16 at the time so I'm sure you will understand why she wasn't around for that. JJ and Catherine spent a significant amount of time taking care of Reid once he arrived home."

Cruz studies Garcia's face for a few minutes before replying, "All right, she can come, but the children absolutely cannot get onto the plane. So who is going to look after them? They're too young to be left alone."

She exhales, "Thank you! Well, there are a few other people who could watch Jack and Henry. Ones that Catherine would be comfortable leaving them with. Anderson is a good start but it'll probably end up being JJ's husband Will."

Cruz nods.

Garcia bites her lip, "So, are we leaving from here, Regan or Dulles?"

Cruz smiles slightly, "I called the pilots while you were on the phone with Agent Anderson. They aren't on base right now but they'll be ready in 45 minutes. Will that give Miss. Jareau enough time to get here?"

Garcia nods, "Yes sir."

Cruz sighs, "Ms. Garcia."

"Sir?" She blinks at him.

He looks directly into her eyes, "Before I allow Miss. Jareau to board the plane I will need to speak with her. At that time I will make my final decision."

She nods quickly, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Cruz closes the office door behind himself firmly.

* * *

10:05 pm EST

I can't tear my eyes away from my book when my phone rings so I hit the green button from memory and mumble into my phone, "Hey Spence, are you finished working for the night?" I yawn, "I know it's my turn to read but I'm half a page away from the end of the chapter in A Breath of Snow and Ashes. Would you mind if I finish that first? Then-"

"Catherine," Penelope's voice cuts my rambling short.

I look at my phone startled and then at the clock, "Penelope? It's after 10:00 pm, what's wrong?"

She continues as if I hadn't asked an important question, "Is Jack asleep? Is Henry with you?"

I sit up fear growing in the pit of my stomach, "Yes Jack is asleep, and so is Henry. What's going on?"

Her hesitation is palpable, "I don't want you to panic."

I frown, "You only say that when there is a good reason to panic. What's going on Penelope?"

She continues as if I hadn't spoken, "Anderson will be there in a few minutes Catherine. Are you dressed in something other than pajamas?"

I growl, ineffectively, I can hear my voice trembling, "I'm in my pj's. I've been in bed, reading for the last hour. Why is Grant Anderson coming to my house in the middle of the night? You've succeeded in making me panic Pen."

She sighs, "You're going have to panic later Catherine. I will sit and talk you down then, but I absolutely cannot do it now. We only have a few minutes to talk Kapeesh?"

"Yes," I whisper into the phone.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, "Okay. Catherine you need to get dressed and grab your go bag. Spencer's been shot and he's asked for you."

 _No, no, no! I'm holding on to the spark of hope that this is the practice run Jen's been teasing me about running._ I shake my head to clear it from the fear threatening to envelope my mind and say, "Prove it."

Penelope sighs, "Pigasus."

My phone slips out of my fingers; it clatters to the floor and I stare at it in horror. _Oh God No!_

Penelope's voice is quiet but the tone is sharp, "This isn't a drill Catherine, pick up your damn phone!"

I can feel my eyes filling up and I wipe them quickly. My feet thump loudly when they hit the floor. I pick up my phone and hold it to my ear. "Pigasus," I echo back.

I can hear the fear in Penelope's voice, "I'm sorry Cupcake but we only have a couple of minutes to talk. I know that JJ or Hotch were supposed call if something went wrong, but JJ is on her way to the hospital with Alex and the reception is bad so Hotch asked me to call you."

Questions come pouring out of my mouth, "Which airport are we leaving from? Regan or Dulles?" There is no doubt in my mind that Penelope will be on the plane with me. "Do you have any information on where he was shot? Did it hit his vest? Does Spence need surgery? He's allergic to Beta lactams and he doesn't want opioids for pain relief. Is everyone else okay?"

She sighs, "I don't have a lot of information right now so I will tell you everything that I do know after I hug you properly." I can practically hear Penelope frown, "We're taking the jet from Quantico Catherine in under an hour so you need to let Anderson in when he shows up. He'll watch Jack and Henry until Will arrives. Are you capable of driving safely right now? If you can't, Anderson will drive you here." Her phone beeps, "Will should be there in under ten minutes."

"Will is working overtime," I mumble ignoring my tears. "That's why I have Henry."

"No, Will is on his way to you." Penelope sounds concerned, "Catherine are you paying attention?"

My mind is whirling, "Yes. No."

She sighs, "Cruz will be on the jet with us. He wants to talk to you before you're allowed to get on."

My voice cracks, "Allowed?"

"It's the BAU jet Catherine and you're not a member of the FBI," Penelope says gently. "I know you can convince Cruz that you want nothing to do with the case."

I nod but cannot bring myself to say anything.

She sighs, "If your conversation doesn't go well I will find the two of us other plane tickets. You won't have to travel alone, I promise."

The doorbell rings.

I whisper, "Anderson is here. I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you Cupcake. Everything will be okay," She reassures me.

"Love you too Pen." I hang up. In the back of my mind, the part that is still functioning I note that Penelope doesn't sound convinced.

I exit my bedroom, walk slowly down the hall before coming to a stop by the main door. I press the first button to activate the camera and sigh in relief: it's Anderson. I press the middle button and ask, "What's the new password?"

"You first," Anderson replies as anticipated.

"Ad." My voice catches in my throat so I wipe away my tears and try again, "Ad astra."

Enunciating carefully, Anderson finished the phrase: "Per alas porci."

I press the third button and the buzzer sounds, allowing Anderson into the building. I can hear someone trudging up the stairs so I look through the peephole to confirm that it is Anderson, it is. He knocks twice and I unlock the door wordlessly while stepping sideways to allow him entry.

"Hello Catherine," He looks me over and sighs. "Go get dressed I'll lock up and wait for you in the living room."

I nod silently before turning around and heading back to my bedroom.

I get dressed mechanically, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt before wrapping myself in one of Spencer's sweaters. Next I grab my go bag from under my bed and carefully tuck a book inside. Then I walk down the hall and check on Henry and Jack who are fast asleep on the pull out couch in the library. I almost envy their oblivion, but if it were mine I would not now be on my way to see Spencer and I desperately need to see him.

Will meets me halfway down the hall and gently guides me into the bathroom. "Did you remember to pack your headphones?" He asks forgoing pleasantries.

I nod.

Will turns the tap on and holds out a facecloth to me.

I scrub my face and feel marginally more put together. I smile at him in thanks though something must have been wrong with my smile because Will winces when he meets my eyes.

He exhales slowly, "You won't be able to drive, will you?"

I shake my head and allow Will to pull me into a hug. "Spencer will be okay Catherine. I talked to Aaron."

My body tenses involuntarily.

Will pulls back, holding me at arm's length. "Listen to me: Spencer wants to see you. He's not dead."

I nod and ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

Will sighs again. Then he takes my go bag, walks into the living room and holds it out to Anderson who is waiting by the door. "Are you planning to use the lights?" Will asks.

Anderson nods and glances at his watch, "We'll have to if we're going to arrive before the jet leaves."

Will gives me a little shove towards the door, "Go. I'll look after Henry and Jack. Please give JJ a hug from me and my best to Spencer."

I nod, pick up my purse and follow Anderson out of my home, down the stairs and outside to his car.

"Do you want to sit in the back and pretend I'm not the one driving or do you want to sit in the front with me and put your headphones on?" Anderson asks as he slides into the front seat.

I climb into the back and put my seatbelt on.

Anderson flips the switch on his portable light and speeds off down the road.

I pull my headphones out of my bag and plug them into my phone. I put them on, press play and close my eyes to concentrate on the voice speaking: "Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who was usually very late in the mornings, save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was up all night, was seated at the breakfast table. I stood upon the hearth-rug…"

My Valentine's Day present was a series of audio files for my iPod shuffle. Spencer had recorded himself reading half a dozen books I already knew and another half dozen that I was unfamiliar with. This was Spencer's latest idea on how to make sitting in a car or on public transportation easier for me to handle, as music isn't always enough to keep me calm. Surprisingly, it was rather useful. I'd gone through all of the books already and Spence had promised me more after Graduation on Saturday.

A thump beside me startles me out of my daze. There is box lying innocently on the seat beside me. I stare at it for a moment before my brain kicks in, Anderson has given me a box of Kleenex.

I open my mouth to say thank you but nothing comes out. I sigh and use the Kleenex to wipe my eyes and blow my nose.

* * *

10:40 pm EST

"Catherine," Anderson calls to me from the front seat, "We're almost there."

I nod.

The car comes to a stop at the gate and Anderson holds up his ID badge.

The guard waves us through.

Anderson looks at me apprehensively, "Would you like to sit up front so that you can see the plane and Garcia as we approach?"

I shake my head and put away my headphones.

My door is wrenched open as soon as the car comes to a complete stop. I jump, and start sliding away to the other side before I realize that it's Penelope standing there. I sigh in relief.

Anderson turns to look at me, "Catherine, I hope Reid will be all right."

"Thank you Grant," I whisper and climb out of his car, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Catherine," Penelope's voice trembles and I observe her demeanor quickly.

I step closer, "Pen-"

She throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

I freeze for a split second before hugging her back.

"It's okay," Penelope mumbles into my hair and I wonder if she is reassuring herself, or me. "Everything is going to be okay." Either way, it's not working.

Cruz's voice cuts though our moment of calm; "Ms. Garcia please get on the jet."

I hear his scowl before I can see it.

Penelope steps away, taking my bag with her.

I blank my face before turning my gaze on Mateo Cruz. I haven't seen him since February. He is significantly more intimidating when able to stand on his own.

Penelope taps her fingernails on the stair railing and smiles mirthlessly before entering the plane.

I swallow my fear and take a step forwards to stand directly in front of Cruz, though out of his reach. I fix my eyes on the top step up to the plane, which is just to the side of his left ear.

"Miss. Jareau," He looks me over from head to toe and frowns.

I blink up at him, impassively.

He doesn't say anything else.

I stand still, outwardly calm.

"Miss. Jareau," Cruz tries again and stops speaking to scrutinize my face.

I study him back without moving a muscle. He looks unsure of himself though that could just be a bluff, just like I am faking being calm and composed.

His brow's furrow, "I am told you look remarkably like your sister…"

I wait for him to continue.

He does after looking me over again, "And you do, except for your mannerisms. Jennifer-"

I flinch internally at his use of Jen's name; outwardly my thumb twitches. _Damn._

Cruz's lips twitch, "Jennifer would never be able to just stand there silently: she would have demanded to know what I wanted by now." He smirks, "And she would also have demanded to know why we weren't already on the plane."

My eyes snap to his and Cruz takes a half step back. I wonder vaguely what he saw in them that would warrant such a reaction from a man who has hunted terrorists and serial killers.

I open my mouth and am amazed that words come out at all, never mind smoothly, "Section Chief Cruz, I have no interest in the case you and the BAU are working on. I have no intention of getting in your way, my only interest lies in seeing my fiancé."

Cruz smiles and nods, "All right." He holds up his hand.

I flinch automatically and curse internally. I shouldn't have reacted at all.

He exhales and lowers his hand, gesturing me up the stairs.

I flush and ascend the steps, desperately trying to conceal my fear as Cruz follows close behind me.

Penelope looks relieved when she sees me, though she's frowning an instant later.

As I walk towards her, I close my eyes and blank my face again.

When I open my eyes again Penelope is standing in front of me and looks even more concerned.

I blink at her.

"Cupcake," She sighs, "Sit with me?"

I nod and slide into the window seat.

Penelope sits down next to me and watches me silently.

I ignore her and watch Cruz sit down at the opposite end of the plane after speaking with the pilots.

* * *

11:05 pm EST

Penelope continues to stare at me even after the plane has taken off and reached cruising altitude.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and curl up on the seat; folding my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I rest my head on my knees.

Discreetly Penelope asks, "Do you need your headphones?"

I shrug and pretend I'm not crying.

"Catherine," She unwraps one of my arms and holds my hand.

I tighten my fingers briefly before pulling my hand back.

Penelope sighs, "I promised you more information. Do you want it now?"

I lift my head from my knees and whisper, "Please."

Penelope holds out a tissue and I wipe my eyes.

"Come closer?" It's half a question and half a command. She holds out an arm, "I did promise to talk you down if it was necessary, but I don't think it will be."

I nod and curl up against Penelope.

She drapes her arm around me and I rest my head against her shoulder.

Penelope takes a deep breath and exhales before saying, "Spencer was shot in the neck."

I stop breathing.

She notices, "Breathe Cupcake! In and out, come on you can do this."

I inhale and exhale twice before Penelope continues; "He's in surgery right now. JJ stopped the hospital from calling you."

I frown in confusion.

She stutters. "Well. Um. You see… Spencer changed his paperwork recently," She says the last bit with emphasis.

I continue to regulate my breathing. _I don't know what's so special about paperwork._

Penelope resumes speaking a moment later, "Spencer listed you as his primary emergency contact. So you might need to speak with the hospital staff after we arrive."

I shrug. _Talking to doctors isn't terribly difficult though I thought that Aaron was the primary and I was the secondary contact._

"And his next of kin." Penelope pulls back and waggles her eyebrows.

I can feel the heat rising to colour my cheeks.

Penelope grins at me.

I smile back shyly.

She sighs after a moment, "I don't have any more information about Spencer."

I nod solemnly. "How is everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Well," Penelope sighs, "Hotch- I mean Aaron and Dave were at the precinct when it happened. They're both fine, and will meet us at the hospital."

I nod.

She catches my eye and holds it, "Derek's arm was grazed but he'll be okay. He rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Spencer to keep an eye on him. JJ and Alex are all right. They followed the ambulance and they promised to call the instant they had any news."

I exhale slowly and when Penelope takes my hand for the second time I don't withdraw it.

I close my eyes and slow my breathing.

Penelope squeezes my hand and removes her arm from around my shoulders. "Stay put Cupcake, I'll be right back and then I'll read or talk you to sleep." She stands and stretches.

I look up at her startled; I have no desire to sleep right now.

She smile down at me, "We both need to have a short nap so that we can be awake at the hospital. I'll tell you a story. I'm certainly not going to sing you to sleep, that's Emily's job." Her grin turns wicked, "Though I suppose we ought to have Derek try again at some point."

I stifle a giggle.

* * *

AN2: Pigasus is a reference to the book Pirates if Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson.

Ad Astra per alas porci is from John Steinbeck, it means: To the stars on the wings of a pig.


	3. Chapter 2: Observation

AN: My computer died earlier this week. It might be a while before I can post again since all my files except this chapter are inaccessible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Let it go,

Let it roll right off your shoulder

Don't you know

The hardest part is over

\- Little Wonders, Rob Thomas

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Observation**

* * *

 **Mateo Cruz's POV**

11:10 pm EST

It was fascinating to watch Ms. Garcia argue fiercely for the inclusion of JJ's little sister. She was able to respond swiftly and decisively to every ridiculous idea I proposed. The information about Catherine and possibly the entire team always having enough cash on hand for an emergency is interesting. I'll have to remember to ask Jennifer about that at a later date. I have no doubt something else besides the obvious is going on, though I can't quite put my finger on what it is exactly.

I've been watching the two women I'm currently sharing the jet with unobtrusively since Miss. Jareau exited Agent Anderson's vehicle and while I mentioned the differences between sisters to Catherine just to see her reaction, their similarities are most striking. It is almost as if the younger sister is instinctively copying the older one, even as an adult.

The blank face Miss Jareau showed me before getting on the jet was impressive right up until she looked me in the eye. Then I saw the pain and the sorrow; she looked like a woman standing on the ledge of a tall building, deciding whether or not to jump. I do not currently believe that Erin Strauss was correct in her assumption that Catherine Jareau would make a good federal agent. Then again, I've only ever seen her in person on two of the worst days of her life. I am admittedly curious as to how she would behave on a normal day. Maybe I'll have to find a way to observe her before she leaves for France.

From the corner of my eye I watch Ms. Garcia walk the length of the jet and sit down in front of me.

"Sir?" She asks hesitantly.

I look up from the file in my hands, "Yes Ms. Garcia?"

She folds her hands together on her lap, "Is there anything you need me to do before we land?"  
I close the file, marking my place with a finger, "Have you arranged for transportation to the hospital?"

She nods, "Yes sir, someone from the team will meet us at the landing strip."

I nod back, solemnly, "Then there isn't anything else we can do until we have more information."

"Okay." She stands up; "I'll just settle Cupcake in before having a short nap myself."

I raise an eyebrow at the words Cupcake and settle. The first is obviously a nickname but the second is an odd choice, settle is usually used for small children and animals.

Garcia doesn't elaborate; she simply stands up and walks away.

* * *

11:45 pm EST

As I walk to the back of the plane I pass Ms. Garcia and a bright purple lump sitting on the couch. It takes me a second glance to that it really is Catherine Jareau hiding, for there can be no other word to describe it, under a blanket.

I peek around the curtain and see Garcia running her fingers through Catherine's long blonde hair and speaking softly.

As I wait for the coffee to percolate I listen in utter fascination. They're not actually having a conversation, as I had first believed. Ms. Garcia is telling a story about a paintball game set up for Agent Morgan's birthday several years back where Aaron Hotchner taught Catherine how to a shoot from up in a tree. I smother a laugh when Garcia gets to the part about Jennifer's little sister shooting at, and hitting Agent Morgan right on his ass. Apparently Morgan had been teasing Agent Reid mercilessly earlier that day.

When the coffee is ready I fill two mugs and after picking up a few sugar packets and tiny milk pots, I carry them over to the two women.

"Is she asleep?" I ask quietly.

Ms. Garcia nods.

I sit down and placing the sugar packets and milk pots on chair next to me, offer the mug to Ms. Garcia.

"Thank you," She whispers and inhales the coffee's aroma. She smiles gratefully at me before looking guilty down at the head of blonde hair resting on her lap.

I frown, "Is something the matter? Should I have brought a cup for Miss. Jareau as well?"

"No." Ms. Garcia shakes her head, "Catherine and coffee don't mix well. I'll have to drink this quickly. Pass me the cream and sugar please."

I frown as I hand her the requested items. "Was she crying earlier?"

"Yes," She replies reticently adding the milk and sugar.

My brow furrows, "I couldn't hear her, but I could see her shaking."

A look of something, possibly regret passes over her face. "You probably wouldn't have heard anything unless you were sitting next to her."

I raise an eyebrow in question.

Ms. Garcia sighs, "Catherine is intimately familiar with the necessity of knowing how to cry without making a sound. It's the screaming in terror you have to watch out for." She flinches after saying the last bit.

My mouth opens slightly in shock at the implication. "What happened to her to? Was she abused?" I ask before I can stop myself. "Jennifer doesn't display the same reactions and I cannot imagine her abusing her sister but still, no normal child knows how to cry silently."

Ms. Garcia frowns and hands her still full coffee mug back to me, "Catherine is most certainly not a child."

I nod, "But something obviously happened to her. Most adults don't know how to cry noiselessly either."

"Didn't anybody tell you the rules?" She asks caustically.

I frown and shake my head. _What rules?_

"No I suppose not," She sighs, "I don't think anyone expected the two of you to see each other."

I raise an eyebrow in silent question. _What the hell is going on?_

Ms. Garcia, "Don't touch her and don't stand behind her and you both should be fine. Someone else will give you a better explanation. I'm need twenty minute of sleep before we land." She closes her eyes and as an unmistakable afterthought adds, "Good night Sir."

I take her coffee back to the kitchenette and resist the urge to dump it in the sink. Instead I pour it into a travel mug complete with a lid.

I carry it back out to the two blondes and place it in a cup holder near by. I am startled to see that Miss Jareau's arm has escaped the purple cocoon and is wrapped securely around Ms. Garcia's waist.

I frown and consider whether or not Miss Jareau was actually asleep when Ms. Garcia said she was. I detected no falsehood when Garcia spoke but Catherine is Jennifer's sister and I know from February that the elder Jareau is rather adept at faking sleep.

* * *

12:10 am EST

11:10 pm Central Time

When we land, Miss. Jareau exits the plane first. "Dave," She whispers just loud enough for me to hear from my place behind Ms. Garcia.

Suddenly she jumps the last two steps and is off running towards Agent Rossi.

I watch her in shock. Except for nearly tripping over her feet when she lands, Catherine runs exactly like Jennifer: dashing off turning into long loping strides.

Agent Rossi waves to us and holds out his arms to Miss. Jareau.

She stops just short of barreling into him and he wraps her in a bear hug.

Ms. Garcia told me not to touch Catherine but that rule clearly doesn't apply to Agent Rossi.

They two of them are speaking rapidly in Italian by the time Ms. Garcia and I arrive at the rented SUV.

Catherine whispers something too quietly for me to hear.

"Sì," Rossi murmurs and kisses her forehead. "Mia cara."

She takes a step back and frowns up at him.

Rossi smiles gently, "You're becoming too much of a lady for me to keep calling you kiddo."

Catherine shakes her head with a slight smile.

"Penelope," Rossi greets Ms. Garcia and holds out an arm to her.

She rushes forwards and Ms. Jareau steps out of the way with a slight pout on her face.

Penelope laughs and pulls her into the hug.

Just about every other time I've seen Miss Jareau she's looked either annoyed or terrified so

I am as intrigued by the new expression as I am interested in the interaction between Catherine and Agent Rossi, or to be entirely truthful I want to see her interact with the entire team, her sister included.

"Where is Agent Hotchner?" I ask as I climb in to the front seat of the SUV.

Rossi calls out from the driver seat, "Headphones on please Catherine."

She does so without argument, without uttering a single word.

"Agent Rossi?" I prompt him.

He sighs, "Aaron's at the hospital. Reid is still in surgery so he didn't want to leave. The staff is refusing to give information to anyone who isn't next of kin, which is their right. Aaron is listed as Spencer's secondary contact so he's been able to give and get basic medical information but the doctors really want to talk to Catherine."

I nod thoughtfully and stare out the window as we drive along a deserted country highway.

* * *

11:45 pm CT

Agent Hotchner is standing in front of the hospital's emergency room doors when we pull up the long drive.

I flip down the visor and through the small mirror I can see Miss Jareau and Ms. Garcia sitting in the back. I hold back a snort when I realize that they are holding hands. Ms. Garcia is staring at her phone, ignoring everyone in the car. Miss. Jareau has large headphones on and eyes are closed, but there is tension around her jaw leading me to believe that she is clenching her teeth. Is it the situation with Agent Reid, or does she not like cars?

Ms. Garcia speaks softly, "Time to wake up Cupcake, we're here."

Silence.

She tries again, "Catherine, it's time to open your eyes."

There is no response.

I'm not sure if Ms. Garcia thinks that Miss. Jareau is truly sleeping or if she is being careful with her words because I am present.

Agent Rossi parks the car, "Mia cara, he speaks just above a whisper, "Aaron is waiting at the door for you."

Her eyes snap open.

I flip the visor back up but not fast enough that Catherine doesn't notice my staring.

She glares heatedly at me and shoves the SUV's door open.

I watch as she stomps the first few steps, stops, exhales and walks calmly towards Agent Hotchner.

"You should have used the side mirror," Agent Rossi murmurs as we exit the SUV, "It's less conspicuous."

I resist the urge to gawk at him.

Agent Hotchner is hugging Miss. Jareau and speaking quietly to Ms. Garcia when we arrive. "Blake and JJ are upstairs waiting for news, B-520. The doctors-"

Agent Rossi interrupts, "Aaron."

Hotch looks up at us.

"Agent Hotchner," I nod in greeting.

He nods back, "Chief Cruz." Hotch looks down at the girl still wrapped in his arms, and then up at Ms. Garcia, "Catherine, I need to speak with Dave and Cruz. I will come and find you inside and we can speak to the doctors together."

I notice the distinction in our names, though I'm not quite sure what to make of it.

Miss. Jareau nods and releases him.

Garcia drapes a friendly arm around Miss. Jareau's shoulders and they walk swiftly into the hospital.

* * *

11:57 pm CT

I conclude my brief discussion with Agents Rossi and Hotchner and follow Garcia and Jennifer's younger sister into the surgical waiting room. I arrive just in time to see Miss Jareau and Agent Blake embrace.

"Any news since Aaron left?" I hear her ask anxiously.

Blake sighs and shakes her head. She then extends a hand to Ms. Garcia who squeezes it.

Then Garcia looks around the room with a frown, "Where's JJ? Hotch said she would be here."

Catherine pulls out her phone and frowns, "Penelope where is the chapel?"

"Why?" She leans over and looks at Catherine's phone, "Oh! It's that way," She points to the left, "One floor down, B-411."

"Thanks," Catherine replies and takes off at a dead-run.

I frown, "Ms. Garcia, did Miss Jareau receive a text the rest of us didn't?"

She shakes her head, "No sir."

I cross my arms, "Then why were you looking at her phone and why is Miss. Jareau on her way to the chapel?"

Her brow furrows, "I thought that would be obvious."

I raise an eyebrow.

She sighs, "That's where JJ is."

I scowl, "And how would you know that?"

She frowns at me and walks away to speak with Agent Blake.

Agent Rossi rests a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to face him, questions on my lips.

He tilts his head to the side.

I follow him around the corner, "What am I missing?"

He regards me with a frown; "JJ and Catherine have a specific tradition when one of our family members is in the hospital they go to the chapel and light candles."

I raise an eyebrow, "They're going to the chapel to pray. What does that have to do with the time?"

Rossi cuts me off with an eye roll, "Look Cruz if you really want to see their interaction, which obviously has you concerned, even though it shouldn't, you should follow Catherine right now. However, if you get caught it'll be your own damn fault. If you attempt to rat me out, I will deny to my dying breath that I told you anything."

I nod, "Understood." I walk swiftly down the hall after Catherine.

* * *

Thursday May 15, 2014

12:07 am

I enter the chapel noiselessly, and close the door being careful not to make a sound. I can see a single lit candle and Jennifer and Catherine curled up together on the front pew.

"Jessie," Jennifer whispers, "I'm scared."

Her soft voice carries easily to the back of the chapel where I'm standing. _Who the hell is Jessie? And why is Jennifer speaking to her._ I kneel and cross myself before take a seat in the back row. I close my eyes, bow my head, and clasp my hands together. I take a moment to pray for Agent Reid and then focus intently on the words Jennifer is speaking. She is speaking louder now, making no effort not to be heard but she probably doesn't realize that anyone besides her sister is listening.

"He loves her dearly, and she adores him. In fact, Catherine asked me if she could keep him the first time they met. Spencer is a good man, and we both need him to be alive. Jessie, please continue to watch over him while he's in surgery and after, while he's recovering as well. I don't think I could entrust our Faerie Princess to a better person."

 _Fairy Princess?_

Catherine makes a noise of protest.

Jennifer silences her with a kiss to the top of her head and continues speaking, "Our little sister will turn twenty-four in five weeks and the month after that you'll have been gone twenty-five years. I am grateful to have Catherine in my life, although I would rather have you both. I wonder what you would have become Jessie, would you have been a lawyer like daddy, a paralegal like mama, or something else entirely." She sighs, "I still haven't entirely forgiven you for leaving, but I'm getting there."

The chapel is peaceful for a minute and then a sound I can't quite place starts. I frown, it sounds like someone is gasping for air. The gasping turns into quiet sobs and I quickly realize that one or both of the women sitting in front of me are crying. I stand up and exit the chapel the same way I entered, silently. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

12:22 am CT

I am somewhat surprised to see both Agent Rossi and Miss Jareau already present when I enter Agent Morgan's hospital room with Agent Hotchner, Ms. Garcia, and Jennifer since the doctor only just let us know we could see Agent Morgan.

I take in the room quickly: Rossi is standing by Morgan's bedside and JJ's little sister is tucked under Morgan's uninjured arm, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Their quiet conversation ceases abruptly when Catherine notices me in the doorway and stops speaking mid-sentence.

Morgan looks over at us, "Any news on Reid?"

JJ crosses the room swiftly and lays a hand on his leg, "He's still in surgery."

Morgan removes his arm from around Miss Jareau and attempts to untie his hospital gown.

Ms. Garcia shouts, "No! What are you doing?"

Agent Morgan growls, "You bet your ass I'm not going to just sit around here. Guys come on get me out of here."

I open my mouth to respond to this absurd idea but Catherine speaks first.

"Derek Morgan," she says icily.

He stills.

She turns to look directly at him, "If you even think of leaving this hospital before your doctor clears you, I will know and I-"

Morgan cuts her off, "Princess it's just a graze on my arm. It's not like I need surgery."

The glare she aims at him is withering.

He shuts up.

She continues speaking frostily, "I will call your mama. I will tell her where you are and that you've been injured."

His jaw drops, "You wouldn't!"

"I most certainly would and don't you dare tell me that you not needing surgery like-" Her voice cracks, "Like Spencer means you can just waltz out of a hospital whenever you feel like it!"

Morgan wraps his huge arms around her tiny frame, "I'm sorry Princess. Don't call my mama. I'll stay put until my doctor clears me if you promise to send me updates on Reid."

She kisses his cheek "Deal," and hops off the bed.

Jennifer holds out an arm to her and Catherine hugs her tightly.

She turns to the rest of us, crosses her arms and whispers, "Come back safe, please." Then she slips out of the room.

The silence that follows this quiet statement and her exit is profound.

Ms. Garcia glances in my direction before snickering, "She got you again, with the same ruse as last time Derek."

Morgan makes a face, "How am I supposed to respond to the threat of her calling my mom? And Penelope, it's not a ruse. You do know that my mom would send Catherine giant box of cookies as a reward for telling her I was injured, right?"

Hotch asked curiously, "Is this a new arrangement? Would I get cookies if I called her?"

"No Hotch," Morgan shakes his head, "If you call, it's something serious and therefore part of your job. So my mom would just say thank you and ask which city and hospital to go to. But if Catherine calls it's because I wasn't listening to the doctor's orders." He sighs, " Now I'm going to have to come up with something as a bribe so she won't go blabbing to my mom the next time they speak."

Rossi frowns, "Catherine would probably agree to work on your latest restoration with you."

Derek nods, "Yeah, I've still got her hardhat but isn't Emily arriving on Friday?"

"Yes." Jennifer smiles winningly, "Guess that means you're on your own tough guy."

I cough slightly and succeed in getting their attention, "We need to figure out what's going on with the case. Catch me up, please."

Agent Hotchner nods, "The three victims inside were dead before the shooting started."

* * *

12:30 am CT

"Matt," Jennifer places a hand gently on my bicep as we exit Agent Morgan's hospital room.

I place my hand on top of hers and lead her around the corner. "Yes Jennifer?" I ask once we are out of earshot.

She looks up at me, her blue eyes still slightly red from crying earlier, and murmurs uncertainly, "Thank you for allowing Catherine to get on the BAU jet but you wouldn't really have left my sister behind without telling her anything, right? Not after knowing Spencer was seriously injured and asking for her."

"Did she say something to you?" I ask in as neutral a tone as I can currently manage.

Jennifer shakes her head, "No."

I scrutinize her expression carefully before answering, "I would have, if I thought she would be more of a distraction than a comfort. I don't understand the dynamic between your team. I wanted to see what Ms. Garcia would say and do. She was adamant Catherine come with us."

Jennifer scowls slightly before blanking her face.

I frown, "I can see you think it would have been a mistake to leave her behind."

Her blue eyes bore holes in mine, "The team is a family. We trust and rely on each other. It is important to have your family around when things go wrong."

I nod, "That is very true." I smile slightly, "Your sister doesn't like me very much."

Jennifer snorts derisively.

I raise an eyebrow, "What?"

She uncrosses her arms and smirks at me, "Catherine doesn't like most people."

I raise an eyebrow, "I thought she was just afraid."

Jennifer shrugs and looks away, "That too."

"Ms. Garcia mentioned some rules I supposedly should have been told about? Like not touching Catherine and not standing behind her. Were you and your sister abused as children Jennifer? Who was Jessie?" I ask and instantly regret my tactlessness.

She flinches, "No! I can't deal with this right now Matt."

I nod, "Very well. Later then."

She walks away without saying anything or looking back.

 _Damn._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3: Deception

AN: My deepest and most sincere apologies for not updating Angels & Demons sooner. When my computer died I lost everything on it and had to reconstruct everything for my stories from hand written notes and emails I'd sent previously. Thank you to everyone who has sent me PMs and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight

You were holding me like someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

\- Rob Thomas, Ever the Same

* * *

Thursday, May 15, 2014

12:01 am

I push open the door to the chapel and slip inside. I can see Jen standing in front of the rows of candles and I exhale in relief. Sometimes the chapels don't have candles and then we're both even more anxious than anticipated.

After Penelope was shot I remember Jen leaving me crying against Spencer's chest so she could go out and buy candles. Everyone lit a candle that night, even Jason. There have been other times in the intervening years when we needed to light candles before or after midnight, but that was the first time in my memory that we broke our tradition. Midnight has always felt right, the most soothing; it's the best time to talk with ghosts.

I blink away the recent memory of Jack and I and wrapping my arm around Jen's waist I whisper, "Hello Jessie."

Jenny doesn't say anything; she simply drapes an arm around my shoulders.

"It's been a while since we last talked. I'm sorry I missed you at Beltane, I was sick and I have a lot of good news to tell you, but not today." I continue even though my voice cracks, "Today, I want to tell you about what happened to Spencer…"

When the words stop coming Jen gathers me into her arms and we sit down on the pew closest to the candles. When the tears start a moment later and Jen pulls me onto her lap, I go willingly and hide my face in the crook of her neck.

We both hear the chapel door open and choose to ignore it. Anyone who would follow us in here either already knows about Jessie or they would be here for their own disaster and not care about ours.

"Jessie," My big sister whispers, "I'm scared."

I flinch internally as Jen admits to being afraid. It has been a long time since I have heard those words said aloud.

Jen rocks me gently side to side and continues speaking, "You would approve of Spence for our Faerie Princess, Jessie. He loves her dearly, and she adores him. In fact, Catherine asked me if she could keep him the first time they met. Spencer is a good man, and we both need him to be alive. Jessie, please continue to watch over him while he's in surgery and after, while he's recovering as well. I don't think I could entrust the care of our Faerie Princess to a better person."

I start to object the supposed necessity of needing someone to take care of me but Jen silences me with the tightening of her arms and a kiss to the crown of my head. I sigh and make no further protest.

"Our little sister will turn twenty-four in five weeks and the month after that you'll have been gone twenty-five years," Jen says and flinches.

 _A light bulb goes off in my mind. Oh crap! 25 years is a huge milestone and I'm going to be 4,000 miles away in France! That's why Jen doesn't want me to be away this summer. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't I remember? Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_

Jen sighs, "I still haven't entirely forgiven you for leaving, but I'm getting there."

I kiss Jenny's cheek; "I love you," I whisper. "I'm sorry you're still hurting. I'm here Jen, you're not alone."

Her shoulders start to shake and then the tears being falling.

I shift slightly so that Jen's head is resting against my shoulder to better muffle her sobs. I ignore the person leaving the chapel in favour of running my fingers through Jenny's hair and humming quietly.

* * *

12:12 am

Dave is leaning against the wall just to the left of the chapel doors when Jennifer and I exit, a blue jacket slung over his shoulder. His lips curve slightly in an exhausted smile at the sight of us.

"JJ," He murmurs, "I would like to borrow Catherine, but only if that's okay with you."

I should probably be annoyed that Dave is asking Jen and not me, but I'm too tired to work up the energy to be upset and Jen hasn't let go of me since I entered the chapel, so I understand his reasoning.

"Penelope is having a difficult time sitting still and waiting with Alex." He whispers, "JJ, you should wash up before seeing Penelope if you don't want her to fuss."

Jenny nods, unlaces our fingers, and walks slowly down the hall.

"Yes?" I ask when after a tense minute of silence.

Dave looks me up and down, and then holds out his blue FBI issued windbreaker, "Put this on, you must be cold."

 _Why does he want me to put the jacket on?_ I frown, "I'm-"

Dave raises an eyebrow.

I nod, "You're right, I am cold." I slip the jacket on.

He smiles, "Walk beside me and look official."

 _Am I pretending to be Jen in this windbreaker? Is that why you sent her away?_ That is what I want to ask, but I don't. I just pull my hair up into a ponytail and change the way I walk slightly to imitate my big sister.

Dave nods approvingly at me.

Once we're secluded in the elevator Dave grins widely at me, "I found out what room Derek has been sequestered in."

My eyes widen in surprise.

Dave continues, "I also know which wing Spencer should be placed in once he's moved out of recovery."

My jaw drops, "How did you mange that? Aaron couldn't get the doctors to say anything."

An unrepentant grin spreads across his face.

I snicker, "You sweet-talked a nurse didn't you?"

He nods.

I cross my arms, "What did you say? You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

He waves my concerns away, "I told the nurse that Derek's mother wanted to call him and she needed the room number."

I nod, "That makes sense for Derek, but what about for Spence? His mom isn't listed as a contact."

Dave wraps an arm around my shoulders, "I said that his very anxious fiancée would be exceedingly grateful."

I frown, "That's it?"

He shrugs, "I might have mentioned that you dropped everything to be here and that you'd had no news as to how he was doing."

"Thanks," I whisper. "Did she say anything about how he's doing?"

Dave sighs and shakes his head, "No. Just that he's still in surgery."

My shoulders sag.

He leans over and kisses the side of my head, "Don't worry so much, he'll pull through."

The elevator dings and the doors start to open.

"Here we are," He removes his arm and murmurs, "Just do what you did before."

I nod and straighten up.

No one notices anything amiss as we walk out of the elevator and after we turn a corner, there isn't even anyone in the hallway outside of the room we assume to be Derek's.

Dave knocks on the closed door and we wait with baited breath for someone inside to say something.

"What now?" Derek's irritated voice emanates through the door.

Dave grins at me, "He sounds annoyed, I think you should go in first."

I roll my eyes and push the door open slowly.

"What do you want?" Derek continues in exasperation, "If you're not here with my discharge papers I don't want to see you. I've been poked and prodded enough for tonight."

"So you'd like to be poked and prodded again in the morning?" I ask as I step into the room.

"Princess! You're here!" Derek grins and holds a hand out to me.

I cross the room quickly and take his hand, "Maybe I should call Savannah. I'm sure she would oblige you, maybe even drop everything and fly out to see you."

Derek shakes his head, "Don't you dare!"

I raise an eyebrow silently.

He sighs, "I'm planning to call her, but not until we have everything wrapped up here. I'm not in bad shape, it's just a scratch."

I nod, "Okay."

Derek pulls me towards him for a quick one-armed hug

Dave enters the room and shuts the door quietly.

"Hey Rossi," Derek greets him before looking closely at me, "What are you wearing?"

I straighten up, cross my arms defensively and give him my best impression of Jen when she's annoyed.

He laughs quietly, "Don't worry Princess I won't give away the game, but you should probably give Dave back his jacket, unless that one is mine?"

"It is yours," Dave replies, "Mine is still in the SUV."

I shrug out of the jacket and hold it out to Dave.

He takes the windbreaker from me, folds it in half and drops it on the end of Derek's bed. "Blake has both your bag of personal items and Spencer's."

I flinch.

Dave sighs, "Sorry. I'm sure you can hold on to Spencer's, if you want to."

I nod silently and sit down on Derek's bed.

He drapes an arm over my shoulders, "Any news?"

I shake my head, "Just that he's still in surgery."

"It's-" Derek stops talking and sighs. "He asked for you shortly after he was shot and then again in the ambulance."

I rest my head on Derek's shoulder.

"He'll be okay," Derek whispers, "You'll see."

A minute later Dave asks mildly, "Do you have any interest in further annoying Cruz?"

I look up and frown in consternation, "What have I done so far?"

Derek snickers, "Well, you're here Princess."

I cross my arms; "Here as is Texas or here as in this room? Because Cruz is the one who let me on the plane."

Dave smirks, "You're here, in this room with Derek before Cruz even knows the room number."

I frown at Dave, "It's your fault I'm here first. You came to get me."

Dave nods, "Yes, it is my fault but it's all good. Cruz isn't testing you he's testing us, and we're winning."

I frown at his phrasing before cluing in, "Oh. So everyone knows then." I glare at Dave, "You're all pulling his tail but I'm the one who's going to get bitten."

Dave shakes his head, "Nonsense. We'll stop him before he does anything foolish."

I raise an eyebrow, "And if he hadn't let me on the jet?"

"We had you covered," Dave smiles, "Penelope would have bought the two of you tickets on the next available flight. So are you up for a challenge?"

I roll my eyes, "All right I'm in. What are we going to do?"

"Well," Dave says, "Do you remember how I got the nurse to give me Derek's room number?"

"You flirted with her," I reply, purposely being obtuse.

Dave rolls his eyes.

I look at Derek and smirk, "You said his mama wanted to call him and I'm quite sure that she would would just love to."

Derek pulls me closer, "And what did my mama promise you if you were to rat me out on not listening to the doctors orders?"

I grin, "An entire box of her homemade chocolate chip cookies." I look at Derek's arm consideringly.

Derek catches my eye and shakes his head, "No way Princess. You're not calling my mom, or my sisters for that matter. I'll give you something else."

I grin, "It'll have to be good Derek. Your mama's cookies are delicious and well worth the thrashing I'll get the next time we spar."

Derek sighs, "I'll think of something."

Dave tucks Derek's FBI jacket under the blanket at the foot of the bed before crossing the room and opening the door; we can hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Derek tucks me in beside him, "Did Jack and Henry help you make dinner?"

"Yeah, we made-" I notice Cruz in the doorway and instantly stop speaking.

Derek turns his head towards the door, "Any news on Reid?"

Jen glides across the room and rests a hand on Derek's leg. "He's still in surgery," She murmurs and smiles gently at me.

Derek taps my shoulder with his finger a second before he removes his arm from around me and pretends to untie his hospital gown.

Penelope cries, "No! What are you doing?"

Derek's voice rumbles, "You bet your ass I'm not going to just sit around here! Guys come on get me out of here!"

From the corner of my eye I see Cruz opening his mouth but I get my words out first. "Derek Morgan," I say imitating my mama's tone of voice from when Jen or I, mostly Jen, had done something wrong.

Derek freezes; he recognizes my tone.

I look directly at him and quell the urge to laugh, "If you even think of leaving this hospital before your doctor clears you, I will know and I-"

Derek interrupts me, "Princess it's just a graze on my arm. It's not like I need surgery."

I glare at him and he shuts up.

I smother a giggle, never before has Derek looked so cowed, "I will call your mama. I will tell her where you are and that you've been injured."

His jaw drops, "You wouldn't!"

I cross my arms, "I most certainly would, and don't you dare tell me that you not needing surgery like," My voice cracks but I continue speaking, "Like Spencer means you can just waltz out of a hospital whenever you feel like it!"

Derek wraps his arms around me and I hide my face in his chest.

I don't know if I want to laugh at the success of our charade or cry because Spencer is still in danger. I sigh and listen to Derek speak, waiting for my cue.

"I'm sorry Princess." He murmurs, "Don't call my mama. I'll stay put until my doctor clears me if you promise to send me updates on Reid."

"Deal," I kiss his cheek and slide off the bed.

Jennifer holds out an arm to me and I hug her tightly.

Then I turn towards the rest of the room and deliver my final line in a whisper, "Come back safe, please." It doesn't feel like I'm acting anymore, I really am afraid for their safety so I leave the room quickly and quietly.

* * *

12:30 am

I watch Alex from the corner of the waiting room; she's clutching a plastic bag, filled with what I can only assume to be Spencer's stuff and looking extremely pale.

I walk across the room and sit down in the chair next to her.

Alex doesn't even look up.

Now I am certain something is bothering her. This is more than I would have expected from Alex; she looks how I feel.

I lean over and pick up my bag, which is lying next to her feet. I rifle through it until I find my book.

"Catherine," Alex whispers.

I turn my head and look up at her.

"I-" She shakes her head and stop speaking.

I sigh; open my book, and being reading silently.

A few minutes later Jen comes storming into the waiting room. She stops in her tracks when she sees me.

I close the book and slowly stand up.

She strides across the room and engulfs me in a hug before I can even say her name.

"You were brilliant," Jen whispers in my ear, "Cruz totally bought Derek staying put because he was afraid you would call his mother."

"Thanks, but what's wrong Jenny?" I whisper back.

She sighs, "Cruz was the person in the chapel with us."

I shiver.

Jen tightens her arms around me, "He's asking questions about Jessie, but I've put him off for now."

I hug her back just as urgently, "Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." She replies and kisses my forehead. "You call me the instant you hear anything about Spence, okay?"

I nod, "Yes ma'am."

Jen rolls her eyes then sighs, "Take care of Alex too, okay?"

I nod, "Okay, but what about Penny?"

Jen grins at me, "I've asked her to take care of you."

I wrinkle my nose.

She laughs quietly, "You can look out for Penelope too if it makes you feel better." Jen checks her watch. "I have to go," She murmurs, "We're going back to the station."

I nod and stand on my tiptoes to kiss her cheek. Then I sit back down on the chair beside Alex, cross my legs and opening my book again I let my consciousness drift.

* * *

1:15 am CT

I startle slightly when Penelope appears in my peripheral vision and sits down in the chair on my other side. I blink at her; I'm not sure how much time has passed.

"Cupcake," She whispers, "The doctor is coming."

I turn my head deliberately to survey the room. _Alex really did pick the best spot to sit; our backs are to the wall and I can see the entire waiting room as well as down the hall a fair way._

Sure enough, there is a man in a white Doctor's coat, with a stethoscope draped around his neck walking down the hall towards us.

"Family of Agent Spencer Reid," He intones dryly.  
"Here," I stand up quickly.

The doctor frowns as both Penelope and Alex stand up as well.

I take a few hurried steps forwards.

The doctor turns his frown on me, "And you would be?"

I swallow my fear and reply, "I'm Catherine Jareau, Spencer Reid's fiancée. I should be listed in your file as both the primary contact and next of kin. Please, how is he?"

He nods slowly and holds out his hand, "I am Doctor Russell. Agent Reid's surgeon."

My hands curl into fists at my sides and my breathing speeds up. _I don't want to touch him!_

Penelope comes to my rescue and shakes Doctor Russell's hand in my place.

I am both relieved and embarrassed that I needed rescuing.

Penelope beams up at him, "Hello, Doctor Russell, I am Special Agent Garcia," She gestures at Alex, "And this is Supervisory Special Agent Blake. We would all like to know how Agent Reid is doing."

The doctor frowns at her and looks at me.

I nod, "They're family too, please tell us how Spence is doing."

His lips curl ever so slightly, "Your fiancé is incredibly lucky; 2mm to the right and the bullet would have torn through the carotid artery."

I can hear Alex and Penelope exhaling in relief as my vision blurs and my knees buckle. _I almost lost him!_

Penelope wraps an arm around my waist, "Whoa! Don't faint on us Cupcake."

He looks concerned and says to Penelope, "Is she all right? Is there something I need to know? She's not pregnant is she? That might explain-"

"No no," Penelope cuts him off, "Catherine is just relieved. We all are. We've spent the past five hours imagining the worst possible outcome."

He nods and resumes speaking, "It nicked some smaller vessels but we stopped the bleeding." Doctor Russell pats my arm and I try not to flinch, "We can speak later. I'm sure you'll want to see him."

I nod, unable to say anything.

The Doctor continues, "He's in room, B-619. I'm sure he'll appreciate you coming all this way in the middle of the night." He frowns slightly and gives me a piercing stare, "Are you sure you're okay?" He turns to Penelope, "Maybe she should sit down."

"I'm okay," I whisper and smile faintly at him. "I just want to see Spencer, I don't want to wait any longer than I already have."

Dr. Russell nods, "I will come and check on Agent Reid again before my shift is over, we can speak then."

I nod again.

He turns around and walks away, tucking the clipboard back under his arm.

Penelope picks up my purse and hands it to me, "When was the last time you ate something Cupcake?"

"Dinner," I mumble.

"Well you should get your granola bar out and eat it while we walk." She studies my face, "That is, if you think you can walk and eat at the same time?"

My blush turns into a glare.

"Good," She smiles winningly and picking up the plastic hospital bag with Spencer's things inside strolls off down the hallway.

I blink and turn to Alex, "Are you coming?"

Alex squeezes my hand, "I'll meet you there, I'm going to call JJ first and tell her the good news."

I nod and follow Penelope down the hall in a daze.


	5. Chapter 4: Perseverance

AN: Thank you for reading and for your reviews. There are a couple point of view changes in this section.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

Jazon Mraz, I won't give up

* * *

1:25 am

Penelope is waiting for me by the door to the stairwell.

I raise an eyebrow, "Stairs?"

She nods, "Yes, stairs."

I wrinkle my nose, "Pen, you hate taking the stairs in your pumps. Why are we-"

Penelope taps her toe.

I look down and blush, "Oh. You changed them." I frown at the plain black flats, "When did you change your shoes?"

She smirks, "While you were zoned out in the waiting room."

I grin back, "Oh, and here I thought I'd suddenly grown a couple inches, or that you'd shrunk."

Penelope rolls her eyes and holds open the door, "After you."

I proceed up the stairs and stop just inside the door to the 6th floor.

Penelope calls out to me hesitantly, "Cupcake?"

I spin around and hug her tightly. "Thank you for not leaving me behind," I mumble into her shoulder. "I don't know-"

Penelope's arms wrap around me. "You're welcome," She kisses the top of my head. "Don't cry just yet, we still have to find your other half."

"Not my better half?" I ask weakly attempting a joke.

She groans. "That was lame, and just for the record, _you_ are the better half."

I open the door and step out into the hall.

Penelope follows me but stops abruptly at the nurse's station in the middle of the floor with a worried frown on her face.

"Penelope?" I whisper, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head slightly and taking my hand in hers, leads me down the hall and around the corner. We come to a stop just outside of 619. She squeezes my hand once before letting go. "You go in first Catherine. You two should have a couple minutes alone. I'm going to wait out here for Alex. I'll call her if she doesn't show up soon. Don't answer the door, I'll knock before I come in, okay?"

I look quizzically at her but when she doesn't reply, nod silently.

"Deep breaths Cupcake," She adds quietly and gives me a gentle shove. "And don't forget to eat your granola bar."

I roll my eyes at Penelope.

She grins back at me.

I inhale and exhale slowly, turn the door handle, and enter Spencer's room.

* * *

Change in POV

1:35 am

Garcia taps her foot anxiously while checking and re-checking her phone every few seconds. _Where is Blake? What is taking so damn long?_ Before she can speed dial #8 the sound of shoes hitting linoleum reaches her ears. "Blake," she greets the brunette, anxiety colouring her voice, "What took so long? Where have you been?"

"Garcia," The other woman responds in kind. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Reid?" She takes in the hallway and frowns, "Where's Catherine?"

"Reid and Catherine are fine," Garcia waves her hand at the door behind her, "They're in there." She sighs and makes a fist before relaxing her hand, "But we have a problem, Reid's name and room number are up on the board at the nurse's station."

Blake nods, "He is a patient here." Then her eyes light up and she catches on to what Garcia isn't saying out loud, "He's also an injured agent in a still active case."

Garcia nods, "Catherine cannot ask them to change it or take it down and I don't have the same authority as you do…" she trails off hopefully.

"This is the only hospital in the area and we don't know who the responsible party or parties are." Blake nods decisively, "Yes, I'll speak with someone. It shouldn't be an issue." She sighs, "Do we need to do anything about Catherine?"

Garcia raises one perfect eyebrow, "What exactly would we do? It's not like she'd agree to leave without Reid and he's not going anywhere for the time being." Her shoulders sag before she straightens up, "I didn't say anything to Catherine about Reid's information being on the board, she's not aware that it could potentially be a problem, and I don't think we should tell her."

Blake nods and purses her lips pensively, "Can't we dress her in scrubs or something? Put it to her as it's more comfortable to sleep in than jeans?"

Garcia shakes her head, "She's not Jack or Henry, she wouldn't fall for that," she starts becoming flustered, "and then she would know something was up and start asking uncomfortable questions we cannot answer."

Blake rests a hand on her arm, "It's okay Penelope. We will figure something out." She sighs, "Maybe we should have Reid switch to another room."

Garcia smiles weakly, "That sounds like a good idea, if they have somewhere else for him to go. Maybe another floor would be better…" she trails off.

Blake distractedly runs a hand through her hair, "We need to change Reid's name on the board as well. Do you have any suggestions? We can't use Jareau because it's connected to the team and using Smith would be ridiculous."

Garcia nods, "Walter is Reid's middle name, maybe we can get away with that."

Blake nods back, "Okay. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She strides purposefully away in the direction of the nurses station.

Garcia turns back the room and knock three times before entering.

* * *

Catherine's POV

1:33am

The sight of Spencer lying prone on a hospital bed is both a welcome and devastating sight. My legs wobble slightly as I cross the room, my eyes intent on Spencer's face. _He's so pale!_ Being careful of the IV stand, I place my bag down on the floor and slowly sit down next to him on the edge of the bed.

I hold Spencer's limp hand and whisper, "I love you. I'm glad you're still alive." I kiss his cheek and shiver runs down my spine. I won't do that again; he's too still, it's almost like he's not alive. I shudder slightly and pulling back I stand up. Next I drag two chairs into place on the side of the bed facing the door, and leave the third on the other side. I'm just sitting down again when Penelope knocks on the door.

"Oh Spencer," She whispers once she enters the room and gets a good look at him. She turns to me, looking apprehensive. "Are you okay Catherine?"

I shake my head slightly.

She crosses the room and pulling me up, enfolds me in a hug. When she releases me, she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and says, "Where shall I sit Cupcake?"

I gesture to the chair next to me.

Penelope nods and slowly sinks down onto the chair closer to Spencer. After a few silent minutes she turns to me, "Do you think you can sleep for a bit now that you've seen he's okay?"

I shrug.

She kicks off her flats and stretches out her legs, "Will you try to sleep if I promise to wake you up when Spencer does?"

I nod, "Yes, but only if you'll stay awake. You can have the second shift."

Penelope smiles and hands me a pillow. Then she pulls a flannel blanket out of her purse, along with her laptop, water bottle, and a lunch bag.

I place the pillow on the bed in front of me and splutter, "H-how'd you manage that?"

"Magic!" She replies with a winning smile.

I shake my head, amused, and take the proffered blanket. "Where's Alex?" I ask while wrapping the blanket around myself.

Penelope answers while setting up her laptop on the small table; "She was on the phone, discussing the case with the team. Although I think she also wanted to look for a vending machine." She opens the lunch bag, "I only have water. Did you want something else to drink?"

"Yeah. I have water in my bag, though I'd rather have juice if Alex can find some. Thanks Penelope." I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. "Wake me up in an hour, okay?"

She hums, "Mhm. Good night Cupcake."

* * *

2:15 am

Penelope pokes me in the ribs and, "Up cupcake! Up!"

I lift my head up from the pillow it's been resting on, "Hmm?"

"Up on the chair!" she exclaims energetically.

"No," I growl.

"What's going on?" Alex asks with a curious look on her face as she enters the room.

"Come on Cupcake," Penelope wheedles, "Alex is the only one who hasn't seen it."

"Penelope, no!" I cross my arms, "Will hasn't seen it either."

She rolls her eyes and continues to prod my ribs with her manicured nails, "Will doesn't stay in the hospital with us, so of course he hasn't seen it but Alex is here so you have to show her."

I glare.

"Come on," She coaxes, smiling charmingly, "Just the Scottish play monologue not any of the others."

I shake my head, "I don't have a dagger."

"Here!" She holds out a pen, it has a tiny troll with hot pink hair glued to the end

I shake my head, "This is not a dagger."

She throws her hands up, "Pretend!"

Alex sits down, "I would like to see whatever it is."

I scowl first at Alex and then Penelope, "You go first. I went first last time."

Penelope shakes her head vigorously, "No way! If I go first you'll have time to come up with an excuse not to perform."

I scowl, she's right. I give in with a sigh and drag my feet slightly as I cross to the extra chair in the corner. I step up onto it and lay the pen in my palm, take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I open my mouth to begin speaking and from the corner of my catch sight of Spencer's fingers stretching, like he does every morning before opening his eyes. "Spence!" I jump down from the chair and practically fly across the room.

Spencer opens his eyes and smiles blearily at me. "Hello."

"Hey yourself," I grin back.

Alex and Penelope are right behind me and chime in with their own hellos.

Spencer blinks and frowns, then he blink deliberately again, "Did someone take out my contacts? They must have," He mumbles, you're all blurry."

"Just a minute, I've got your spare pair in my bag." I unzip my purse as quickly as I can and withdraw a black case. I open is carefully and pick up Spencer's glasses. "Do you want a hand putting them on?" I ask gently, "Or can you do it yourself?"

"I think I can manage," he murmurs and flips his hand palm up, "Just put them in my hand."

Slowly he raises the glasses to his face and tucks the arms behind his ears, "That's better, I can see you now." He reaches out for my hand and I gladly give it to him. Spencer turns his head slightly and blinks owlishly at Penelope. "Which monologue did you have Catherine preform this time Garcia? Did you torture her with the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene again or another one?"

Penelope gins, "The dagger speech."

Spencer smiles, "Ah Mac-"

She quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, "No! Don't say the name!"

Spencer rolls his eyes at us.

Penelope pats Spencer's hand, "Now, what is your full name?"

Spencer frowns, "I don't have a concussion."

She crosses her arms, "You still went under anesthesia. Humor me, what's your name?"

He rolls his eyes, "Spencer Walter Reid."

Penelope smiles, "And what year is it?"

Spencer sighs, "2014."

Penelope points at me, "And who is she?"

Spencer's eyes light up, "My love."

Penelope raises an eyebrow at me.

I nod, and bite my lips to hold in laughter.

Alex smiles cheerfully at the two of us.

Penelope grins, "Okay. Final question: what are the first ten digits of pi, after the decimal?

"3.1415926535." Spencer smirks, "8979323846. Shall I continue?"

Penelope beams happily.

I giggle.

* * *

Change in POV

2:45 am

Reid hands the small mirror back to Blake and smiles weakly, "When this comes off I'm going to look just like Boris Karloff."

Blake smiles back, "Yeah. A little green make up and you'll have the best Halloween costume ever. Henry and Jack will be jealous, maybe you'll start a trend."

"Maybe," Reid replies before closing his eyes and sighing.

Blake reaches out and takes his hand in hers, "Catherine will be back in a couple of minutes. Spencer, everybody is fine. Don't worry."

Reid opens his eyes, "I'm not."

Blake raises an eyebrow, "You've got that furrowed brow."

Reid reaches up and covers his forehead, "No I don't."

Blake snorts in amusement, "Reid, I-"

"Hey! Look who's still awake!" Garcia enters the room with a tray She sets the tray down on the table and looking at Reid she gestures at Blake, "Can you tell her she can go now please?

Reid turns his head and smiles slightly, "I'm okay Alex. Go help the team."

"All right. I'm outta here. I'm glad you're awake." She squeezes his hand again and pulls out her phone as she exits the room.

"Thank you," he calls out to her retreating back.

Garcia claps her hands together in excitement, "Okay. Juice, broth or Jell-o!"

Reid's eyes light up, "Jell-o, my favourite! Did you find red Jell-o?"

Her phone rings, "Just a minute sir. I need to give Reid his food." She smiles at Reid, "Hotch says hi."

"Hi back," he murmurs and pokes at the Jell-O with a plastic spoon.

Garcia flips open her laptop, "Dinah didn't claim any dependents when she filed her tax returns; bonus points for checking in with Uncle Sam. At least that part of her life is in order. She's from around here. Mom lives 10 miles away. Uh this is weird. Her mom has a first grader enrolled at Buckingham elementary. What are the chances that her 78-year-old mother has a first grader?"

"What's his name?" Hotch asks.

Garcia answers, "Josh. Sending you all the information now."

"All right thanks Garcia," he hangs up.

Garcia mock glares at Reid, "Hey, you need to eat that!"

Reid shovels a mouthful of red Jell-O into his mouth and smiles at her.

Garcia wrinkles her nose and laughs.

* * *

Catherine's POV

3:15 am

"Chapter twenty-two: Tiamaris roared, and the wind that howled and whistled fell silent, as if in embarrassment at the inevitable comparison. Kaylin's foot found solid ground as she turned; her hand still touched the cool surface of rock-" I stop speaking abruptly when Penelope places her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Cupcake. I'm going to refill the water jug and check in with the team. I'll be right back." She looks directly at Spencer saying, "Don't go anywhere!"

Spencer turns his head ever so slightly to look at me, "Where exactly does she think I'm going to go?"

I laugh, "Maybe I should hide you in the bathroom and act surprised when she comes back and you're not in bed?"

Spencer grins at me, "That's a terrible idea, but it would be funny until Garcia started panicking properly."

I yawn and nod instead of replying verbally.

"Do you want to come lie down?" Spencer asks a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

I bite my lip, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Spencer assures me and holds out his hand.

I return Cast in Silence to my bag and taking his hand sit down on the bed.

He sighs, "I did mean for you to actually lie down Catherine, not perch on the edge of my bed."

I roll my eyes and reach for the blanket Penelope offered earlier. I hand it to Spencer and curl into his side.

He tucks it in around us and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're okay," I mumble into his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I love you. Go to sleep," he whispers.

I can't get my brain to connect to my mouth so I just think the words, exhale slowly, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will take a short while, I've been sick and have a funeral to attend on the weekend.


	6. Chapter 5: Apex

AN: Thank you for your reviews. There is a question at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you in advance to anyone who replies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

In tomorrow's morning light

Things will look a lot less frightening

\- Maybe, Lily Kershaw

* * *

3:45 am

Garcia is frowning at the picture Morgan has just sent when her phone rings. She answers the phone without her usual witty repartee, "Hey."

"Hey," Morgan replies, "Did you get it? That's the cop we're looking for."

She swallows convulsively, "Affirmative."

Morgan catches on immediately, "He's right there isn't he?"

"He's at the nurse's station. Blake had them change the name on the board but he's still the only injured FBI agent here. I gotta get back to Reid!" She turns on her heal and beings walking quickly in the direction of Reid's room, swiftly dodging both an oncoming orderly and nurse.

Morgan walks out of the station, "Penelope, where is Catherine?"

Garcia starts walking faster, "She's in the room with Spencer!"

Morgan's voice is sharp, "Garcia, get in that room and shut the door."

She shuts and locks the door, "Okay. I did that, now what?"

Morgan pulls out his car keys, "I need you to focus and I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

Garcia nods, worry being overridden by necessity; "Yes. Yes, I can do that. I can do that."

Morgan frowns, "Is there a wheelchair in the room?"

Garcia's eyes dart quickly around the dim hospital, "Yes."

Morgan smiles fiercely, "Good, get Reid in it."

Garcia looks uncertainly between Reid's pale face and Catherine's prone form, "That is not going to be easy."

Reid shakes Catherine awake.

She rouses to with a flinch and at Reid's whispered "Get up, something's wrong." She slips off the bed and crosses the room to Garcia on unsteady legs.

Morgan sighs, "Then get his patient bag; his gun is in there."

Garcia gasps, "Oh my God! What?"

Morgan snaps, "Penelope, you either take the gun or I need you three to get out in that hallway right now!"

Breathing quickly, "Okay, hallway it is."

Morgan opens his car door, "Put Catherine on the phone."

"Will do," Garcia murmurs and holds the phone out to Catherine.

Catherine's voice is rough from sleep, "Derek what's going on?"

Speaking quickly he says; "Catherine, there is an active threat in the hospital and you need to help Penelope get Spencer into the wheelchair and out of the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Derek," her voice trembles slightly.

He continues speaking, "Catherine Jareau, I am deputizing you. Take Reid's gun out of his bag and put his holster on. Don't shoot anyone unless you have to, okay? Do not, I repeat, do not trust the cops. Listen to Penelope but keep your own eyes open. You know what to look for."

She swallows nervously then nod decisively, "Yes Derek."

Morgan starts his car, "Everything is going to be okay Princess. I'm on my way. The gun is just a precaution."

* * *

3:50 am

I hand Penelope her phone back and cross the room to Spencer. "We need to get you up and out of the hospital now."  
"Why?" Spencer asks as he tosses off the blankets and slowly moves his legs off the bed.

"They know we know it's them," Penelope manages to get out while wheeling over the wheelchair.

I wrinkle my nose, "Huh?"

"The cops," she says and shudders.

We lift Spencer to his feet and somehow manage to get him into the wheelchair.

I take Spencer's gun out of his bag and grab both Penelope's purses and mine, placing them on Spencer's lap.

The toe of Penelope's shoe continues to tap incessantly.

I open the door and she wheels Spencer out into the hallway where I am surprised to see her pull the fire alarm.

It's an ingenious idea; we are quickly surrounded by a flow of other people as we walk quickly towards the elevator.

In the elevator I buckle on Spencer's holster; it's much too large for me and hangs awkwardly against my leg. I draw the weapon a couple of times to get a feel for it before Penelope snaps at me to put it away. I listen because we need all three of our heads to be thinking clearly right now.

When we exit the elevator another stream of people surround us and carries us out the door and into the large parking lot.

"Catherine," Penelope murmurs while searching through her purse.

"Hmm," I hum back, not taking my eyes off the crowd. I'm scanning and rescanning them though I'm not sure what to look for. _Would a potential assassin be so bold as to show up in his cop uniform or would he be smarter and dress as a regular person or hospital employee. Derek's words imply that he would be in uniform but maybe that was just my interpretation?_

She holds out her phone, "This is him."

I take it gingerly and find myself unable to stop the boiling rage coursing through my veins at having a face put to the person who wants to kill my Spencer.

Spencer half turns around in his chair, "Let me see."

I share a resigned look with Penelope while handing over her phone; "We can't not show him, we need his eyes and brain as much as ours."

He frowns, "That's MacGregor." When he looks up at me, his eyes pierce mine, "If you see him, shoot first. He's a good shot I don't want you to be injured." He frowns and his gaze shifts to Garcia, "Actually, maybe we should send Catherine away. She could take one of the vehicles if you still have the keys or just stand somewhere else so that she wouldn't also be a target. She might not be known to the cops here."

Penelope nods, "That's a good idea."

I shake my head and glare at both of them, "Oh hell no! You are not sending me away. Penelope wants nothing to do with your gun and there is no way you could hold it up, never mind shoot straight. Don't be stupid, if he's still here in this mess of people he already knows I'm with you. I'm staying and that's final."

Penelope holds up her hands in surrender.

Spencer's eyes lock on mine again before he nods once and winces in pain.

"Now Pen, where is that blanket of yours?"

She raises an eyebrow, "It's in my purse, why?"

I nod at Spencer, "He's shivering."

She grins, pulls out the purple fleece blanket and proceeds to turn Spence into a purple sausage despite his protests.

A small, dark haired woman in scrubs addresses Penelope, "Excuse me ma'am, are you with the FBI?"

Penelope turns around looking weary, "Who's asking?"

The woman frowns at her non-answer, "If you are could you come with me, please? The Chief Physician of the hospital has been called in and would like to speak with someone in charge in the FBI."

Penelope looks at me and I shrug.

Then she looks at Spencer, he shakes his head.

She sighs and looks back at the nurse, "That's not me."

The brunette frowns, "Who-"

Penelope cuts her off, "If you bring him here, I will give him the number of my boss." She gestures at Spencer and myself, "I cannot leave them alone."

The woman nods and walks off in the direction of a tall, well-dressed man.

"Reid," Penelope whispers loudly.

He sighs, "You'll have to give them Cruz's number Garcia. I mean you could always choose Hotch but it will probably be easier to give them Cruz."

She exhales loudly. "This isn't good, we were supposed to keep a low profile."

I yawn, "Maybe it will help if we give them MacGregor's picture? They could search the hospital for him, right?"

Penelope smiles weakly at me, "Maybe."

An older white man strides purposefully across the parking lot, the dark haired woman from before trails behind him. He comes to a stop and holds out his hand, "Miss?"

Penelope reaches out and shakes his hand, "Hello, I'm Special Agent Penelope Garcia."

* * *

4:30 am

"Hey Derek," Spencer answers Penelope's phone, "You're on speakerphone. Catherine and Penelope are here as well."

"Hey kid, it's great to hear your voice and I'm glad you're okay, but I need a minute of Penelope's time." I'm not the only one who can hear the tension in Derek's voice.

"Sure Morgan, she just needs to switch spots with Catherine." Spencer holds out the phone to Penelope who takes it.

"Hey," Penelope murmurs as she pushes the elevator button.

I can hear Derek faintly, "He's gone right?"

Penelope nods, "He is gone. They're letting us back into the building. I lost a couple of Karma points but uh-huh I did it."

I clear my throat.

She laughs, "We did it." She hangs up and looks at me, "Derek will be here in about 10 minutes."

I nod and raise a hand to cover my yawn.

Once we get Spencer back in bed he turns to me with a sheepish smile, "I'm hungry, any chance you can find me some more red Jell-o?"

I place Spencer's gun on the side table next to Penelope and kiss his cheek, "I'll go ask the nurses if the cafeteria is open."

"I need another spoon too," Spencer calls after me.

I stop in the doorway, "You good Pen? Need anything?"

She nods, "Bring me a large bottle of red."

I laugh and so does she.

As I close the door behind me, I can hear Spencer and Penelope speaking softly so I stop to listen.

"You okay?" Penelope asks.

He sighs, "Yeah. I'm just really tired."

I can hear the smile in Penelope's voice, "Of course you are. You need to get some sleep."

"Soon," He murmurs, "I want more Jell-O first. Unless you think I'd be allowed to eat pizza?"

She snorts, "Definitely not, but maybe Catherine and I will have some for breakfast and you can have plain broth again."

"Hey!" Spencer protests, "That's mean!"

I giggle and walk away.

* * *

4:45 pm

"Hey Spence, the staff kitchen was all out of red Jell-O but the nurse found some orange." I stop in the doorway and frown as I take in the tense stance of the man in scrubs and the expression of wariness on Penelope's face turn into alarm. "What's going on?"

Spencer is scrabbling in an attempt to remove his IV, "He's trying to give me Carbenicillin!"

I frown and take a step into the room, "You can't do that, he's allergic to beta lactums!"

My shout causes the unknown man to turn his head slightly.

Spencer slaps the man's hand away from the IV pole and the man in scrubs turns around to face me, a venomous sneer on his face. His arm reaches behind his back.

Spencer yells, "Garcia! He's got a gun!"

The Jell-O slips from my fingers and hooking my hand on the doorframe I throw myself backwards, around the frame and land in an undignified but safe heap on the floor.

A single gunshot explodes followed by a loud thump.

Derek races down the hall; "Don't move!" He shouts as he passes me and enters Spencer's hospital room.

I'm not sure if his comment was directed at me or at the man who just attempted to kill my family so while I untangle myself, I also stay put.

Derek exits the room a few moments later and offers me a hand up, "Nice moves Princess."

I scowl at him and rubbing my shoulder, stand up without his assistance.

Derek hugs me tightly, "I mean it. You managed to get yourself out of the line of fire in two seconds flat."

Hesitantly, my face pressed against his chest, I ask the most important question: "Spence? Penelope?"

He steps back and smiles down at me, "They're both fine. Close your eyes and just listen for a minute."

I close my eyes, exhale slowly, and smile faintly as I can hear Penelope babbling away.

Derek drapes an arm around my shoulders, "Come on Catherine both of them will want to see that you're okay too."

I nod and the first thing I see when we enter the room is Spencer removing his revolver from Penelope's trembling hands.

"Keep your eyes up," Derek murmurs as he steers me around the mess of orange Jell-O, angling me away from what I can only assume to be the man in scrubs lying on the floor. I am barely able to see the man's shoes from the corner of my eye and I am profoundly grateful not to see the corpse, which he must be since Derek hasn't called for back-up and isn't standing guard over him.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss Derek's cheek.

He squeezes my shoulder gently.

Penelope is hugging Spencer when we get around to the other side of the bed.

Derek grins, "Hey baby girl look who I've got!"

She turns to look at us and exclaims, "Catherine! You're okay!"

I smile back and am relieved when the broken appearance on her face lightens somewhat.

"Don't look at the other side of the room until I say you can, okay Princess?" Derek mutters, as he steps back.

I nod without turning around and Penelope enfolds me in her arms.

"Thank you for saving Spence," I whisper into her ear, "And for saving me too."

Penelope bursts into tears.

"Shh! It's okay Pen," I reassure her. "Sit down and I'll sit with you."

She sinks down into the chair beside Spencer's bed but refuses to let go of me so I end up on her lap.

I kiss her temple, "You are going let me go long enough for me to check on Spence, right?"

Penelope blushes and releases me.

"I love you," Spencer declares resolutely and smiles at me, exhaustion evident in his features.

I kiss him gently, "I love you too."

I lace my fingers through Spencer's and sit back down on Penelope's lap.

She wraps her arms around me and takes another shuddering breath.

I rest my head against hers and wait patiently.

A nurse comes in to check on Spencer's IV. She mutters inaudibly, which makes me nervous. The nurse ends up having to clean and bandage his right arm where he ripped out the IV and replaces it in his left arm. She admonishes him sternly but Spencer is ignoring her and watching me.

It takes several more minutes for Penelope to calm down enough for her to release me from her death grip.

She kisses my cheek, "You're welcome Cupcake."

Spencer yawns and then frowns, "I still need Jell-O."

"I saved your spoon," I smile and pull it out of my pocket.

Derek groans from somewhere behind us.

Penelope starts laughing through her hiccoughs.

"But no," I correct Spencer around my giggling, "You need to sleep."

He looks pleadingly at me, "Will you lie down with me?"

Derek snickers loudly.

Penelope cuts him off sharply, "Be quiet eyebrows."

"Penelope?" He asks sounding mildly hurt.

She continues heatedly, "Spencer has been shot, undergone surgery and survived two assassination attempts tonight. He and Catherine both deserve a chance to reassure themselves that the other is alive and relatively unharmed."

"You're right," Derek mumbles, "I'm sorry about laughing earlier."

Penelope pokes me, but it's Spencer who replies, "Thank you Derek."

I'm too stunned to answer, _Spencer nearly died three times tonight._ I burst into tears.

"Oh damn, now I've set you off too," Penelope mutters and rocks me gently. "Shh, Cupcake. It's okay. Spencer is alive and everything will be okay now."

Derek says something to Penelope but I cannot hear him over the rushing in my ears.

Penelope removes her arms from around my torso and an instant later I'm being lifted into the air. I flinch at the contact and start to struggle.

Derek, his voice is thick with emotion whispers in my ear, "Don't squirm Catherine. I don't want to drop you. I want to put you on the bed with Spencer."

I still.

"Thank you," He mumbles and sets me down on the bed.

"Oh sweetheart," Spencer murmurs and wraps his arms around me, "Don't cry. I'm all right."

I curl up against him and make a concerted effort to calm down.

What feels like a moment later Derek puts his hand on my shoulder, "Catherine."

"Yes?" I wipe my eyes and ask without turning around.

He sounds exhausted, "I have to go back to meet the rest of the team."

I turn my head slightly to look up at Derek, "You're still not done?" I ask, practically begging him to tell me I'm wrong.

He shakes his head sadly, "No. This isn't over yet. Garcia is going to stay with you and Reid."

I nod and biting my lip I add, "Come back safe." I lock my blue eyes on his brown ones, "All of you."

"I will. You three behave yourselves," He whispers and leans in to kiss first my cheek and then Penelope's and finally he squeeze's Spencer's hand.

And just like that, Derek's gone and we're left in a silent hospital room that up until a few minutes ago contained the dead body of a would be assassin.

I shiver.

Spencer kisses the crown of my head, "It's going to be okay now. I promise."

* * *

AN2: I had a plot bunny bothering me over the summer so I wrote the first chapter of a new story, but as it takes place in 2016/2017 Jack is in it and in the show, he and Hotch have just been placed into Wit Sec. Should I keep the story with Jack, change it to Maura since Emily is back, or write both and have the stories split/change? Thank you to whomever replies.

Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 6: Resolution

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night skies

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

\- I won't give up, Jason Mraz

* * *

9:15 am

"Marry me," I mumble into Spencer's chest.

His answer is a smug, "I plan to."

I lift my head so I can see his face properly in the dim light escaping from the bathroom, "I meant now."

"No!" He exclaims in horror.

"What? Why not?" I ask, hurt. "Penelope inducted herself into some ministry or other as soon as we got engaged and she'll be back soon."

"No." Spencer shakes his head, "I'm not supposed to be the one in the gown and then there's Jennifer..." he trails off.

My lips twitch. "Okay then, what about tomorrow? Jenny will be around then."

"Catherine, He exhales slowly, "You said that you didn't want to get married until you had your PhD because then it would say Catherine Reid and not Catherine Jareau. That was very important to you."

I nod, "I did say that and it is important. But Spence, I'm graduating on Saturday."

Spencer runs his fingers through my hair, "We've talked about this. Not just the name thing but waiting until you get back from your internship."

I bite my lip, "What if I didn't go?"

Spencer's hand seizes my arm, "No! Absolutely not! Your Internship it too important. You are not staying in DC on my account."

I shake my head, "You were just shot. I can't leave you right now."

He sighs and loosens his grip, "Catherine, you're not leaving until May 31st. That is two weeks after graduation. You are planning to fly to London with Emily and Maura and then to Lyon by yourself the following week. I will be fine by the time you plan to leave."

I can hear my concern colouring my voice, "But what if you're not? What if something happens to you and I'm not here?"

Spencer resumes running his fingers through my hair, "Nothing is going to happen to me sweetheart."

My hand trembles as I trace circles on his chest, "But what if something does?"

Spencer stills my hand, "Well, then someone will call you, probably Jennifer, and you can decide if you need to be on the next flight home or not."

I sigh. "I'm worried about leaving Jen too."

He squeezes my hand, "For her sake or yours?"

"Both," I answer with a sigh. "We've never willingly been apart for more than a few weeks at a time since our parents died. I'm going to miss her birthday again… and it's the 25th anniversary of Jessie's death."

"Oh," Spencer tightens the arm wrapped around me slightly, "You and Jennifer will both be fine, but I promise to keep an eye on her nonetheless."

"Thank you," I whisper.

Spencer laces the fingers of his hand through mine, "So you'll go then? Just like you planned to?"

I nod my capitulation. Then frown as something else occurs to me, "You do know that I'm not going to change my mind about marrying you even if I don't see you for several months, right?"

He shrugs, "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't." I kiss his cheek, "I love you, silly."

"I love you too," Spencer turns his head slightly and captures my lips.

"Aww!" Penelope coos as she enters the darkened hospital room. "You two are adorable."

Spencer blushes.

I glare at her.

Penelope bursts out laughing and sets down a tray of food down on Spencer's table. "Time to eat breakfast my lovebirds."

* * *

9:45 am

Penelope stands up and stretches, "Oh! Cupcake, Jack called for you this morning while you were still asleep. I forgot, I'm sorry."

I curse, "Damn!"

She flinches slightly.

I hurry to reassure her, "No, no. It's not you; it's me. I completely forgot that I promised Jack we would work on a project together after school today and now I won't be there because I'm here." I run a hand through my hair, "Damn. I'm going to have to call and apologize profusely."

Penelope frowns, "Well we'll be flying back tonight, but I suppose that doesn't really help you, does it?"

I shake my head, "No. Thanks for letting me know, I'll call Jack after school today. Do you know if Will is picking him up?"

Penelope nods, "Yeah, I think so. I'm pretty sure Jessica is still traveling for work."

There are three quick raps on the door and we both freeze.

Penelope frowns, "Someone was supposed to come at 10 and it's not 10 yet." She shrugs, "Try the password anyway."

I swallow my irrational fear and call out, "Ad astra."

"Per alas porci," my sister's voice emanates through the door.

My shoulders sag in immediate relief.

Penelope walks across the room quickly and pulls open the door with a grin, "JJ!"

Jennifer smiles sheepishly, "I know I'm a bit early, but I couldn't sleep."

Penelope barely waits for Jen to walk into the room before she releases her hold on the door and proceeds to smother my sister in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, and okay!"

Jen hugs her back, "Me too." She smiles at me over Penelope's shoulder. "Rossi and Morgan will be coming by later. We're going to take shifts sitting here. Hotch sends his best, he and Cruz are attempting to sort out this mess with the help of the State troopers."

Penelope nods, "What about Blake?"

Jen to the door, "Blake is down the hall, she's talking with two of the Troopers. They're going to be on guard duty, though we're not expecting any trouble."

Penelope nods, "Good. Good."

"Kitty Cat," Jenny holds out a hand to me.

I look from my sister to Spencer and back to her.

Jen smiles and crosses the room to me.

I wrap my arms around my sister and resting my head on her shoulder relax for a couple of minutes.

"How is he?" she whispers.

Spencer opens his eyes, "He is awake and can hear you just fine JJ."

"Spence!" Jen laughs, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too," he grins back.

"Catherine, would you mind going for a walk? Spencer, Penelope and I need to talk." She looks nervously at me, "I'll also need to take your statement later, unless you'd rather talk to Alex?"

"I'd rather talk to you Jen, if that's okay?" I mumble

She smiles, "Good. I'll send you a text when we're finished here. Oh and send Alex this way if you see her please, Kitty cat."

I nod; "Sure Jenny. I'll see if Emily has a minute, she should get a heads up before she arrives with Maura tomorrow." I gather up my things and exit Spencer's room.

* * *

11:00 am

I murmur my good bye to Dr. Russell and walk away, my mind buzzing with information.

I come to a stop when I recognize the angry voice of my sister and the calmer but still annoyed voice of Matteo Cruz coming from the hallway adjacent to Spencer's room. I tiptoe a few steps closer so I can listen in.

"Not this again! You flew her here in the first place! I swear to God Matt, that if you refuse to let my sister fly home in the jet I will be taking a personal day and flying home with her! And Hotch will probably have several other requests to do the same thing, including one from the 'injured agent' as you so aptly put it. How would that look, if someone injured in the line of duty would rather fly home on a commercial plane instead of on a private jet with his team? You are being ridiculous!"

"I'm just trying to understand JJ," he sighs. "Your team's dynamic works, there is no denying that, but I don't quite get how she fits in."

"We're family!" Jen exhales audibly before continuing in a more reasonable tone of voice, "Do you know anything about Jason Gideon?"

Cruz answers, "I know he was a brilliant profiler and he started the BAU with Rossi."

"Gideon has a book, it's filled with pictures of every single person he has ever saved. We saved Catherine. We saved her, that's important. She's important. We are just about the only family anyone on the team has. Or at least the only family that understands what we go through day in and day out." I can hear the pain in her voice and it makes me flinch. "Catherine reminds us that some victims don't just survive, they thrive." JJ sighs, "She's about to graduate with a doctorate and she has an internship of her choosing. My sister is aware that she is loved and she's doing better."

Cruz sighs, "And what about Jessie? Who is she? I mean, who was she, she's obviously not around anymore if you talk to her in a chapel. Why were you so upset last night? It wasn't just about Reid."

"Jessie is non of your concern Matteo," growls my sister.

"Ouch," he murmurs, "My full name. Come on JJ, please tell me?" he wheedles.

"No!" I can hear Jen stomping away.

I walk around the corner and fix him with an icy glare, "Leave my sister alone!"

I intend to stalk off but his quiet, "I'm sorry," stops me in my tracks. He continues, "I will beg JJ's forgiveness shortly, but I would like to apologize to you first, if I may."

I turn around slowly and regard him wearily.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" he asks hopefully.

I cross my arms, "I don't drink coffee."

His shoulders slump, "What about tea?"

I watch him carefully, looking for any signs of deception. I don't see any so I nod, "Okay."

Cruz's face lights up, "Good, good. Um, shall we head to the cafeteria now?"

I check the time on my phone, 11:10 am. _It's not time for Spencer to eat lunch yet and the cafeteria is both public and private_ , I nod again.

Cruz does indeed buy me a large mint tea and a chocolate chip muffin. He also doesn't comment when I order a tea for him as well before he can ask for coffee.

We sit at a table by the windows in silence for a minute before Cruz speaks. "I looked you up."

I freeze, tea halfway to my mouth. I put it down quickly before my shaking hand drops it.

"Relax," he murmurs, "I'm not going to ask you anything about it."

I nod and stare out the window, keeping him in my peripheral vision.

Cruz takes a sip of his tea, "Jennifer and I met on assignment. At first I didn't know what to make of her; she didn't have any of the necessary extra training on paper, but she knew what she was doing."

I break off and eat a small bit of my muffin.

He continues speaking, "Your sister is an amazing woman, brilliant and strong and always willing to stand up for what she believes in."

I smile slightly but I don't say anything.

Cruz looks pointedly at me, "She believes in you."

I turn to face him.

He looks earnest, "I am sorry for being such an ass and while I have realized that several members your family were egging me on intentionally, it does not excuse my behavior. I would be happy for you to accompany us home on the jet tonight, provided your fiancé is released in time. Please accept my apology."

I tilt my head to the side and regard him, "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

He snorts, "A lot longer than it should have. Was it some strange hazing ritual? I only ask because I've been here a while and it seems odd to start hazing the person who is ostensibly your boss in the middle of an important case."

I shake my head, "I don't think so. I wasn't privy to the details, but my family does tend to be overly protective around me."

Cruz nods, "Okay. So will you accept my apology?"

I nod, "Yes."

He smiles, "Shall we start over?" and holds out his hand. "Hello, I'm Matt Cruz."

I frown at it but murmur my response, "Hello, I'm Catherine Jareau."

"Okay," he mutters, "Let me guess, you don't shake hands either?"

My lips twitch, "Not if I can help it, but thank you for the muffin and the tea."

"You're welcome." He nods, "Okay. So no physical contact and you don't like coffee or for other people to drink coffee near you."

I blink in surprise.

He smirks, "You wrinkled your nose when I mentioned coffee, ordered tea for me, and exhaled every time we passed someone with an open cup; as if you were trying clear the smell from your nose."

I scowl, "I'll have to work on that."

He smiles slightly and sips his tea, "Now that you've accepted my apology, are you going to tell me who Jessie was?"

I shake my head and frown censoriously, "Of course not. If Jen doesn't think you don't need to know, I'm certainly not going to indulge you."

He nods, "Fair enough."

I finish my muffin and frown, "I still don't like you, but I like you more than I did yesterday."

His smile grows, "I'll take the compliment."

I study him before speaking again; "You should bring Jen a chocolate chip muffin and a large hot coffee when you apologize."

Cruz grins, "Thank you!"

"If you're lucky she won't throw the coffee in your face." I add with a smirk before walking away.

* * *

10:30 pm EST

Alex waits patiently with all of the bags while Catherine helps Spencer out of the taxi.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks when Spencer pauses at the bottom of the stairs.

"I feel great." Spencer takes the first couple of steps and frowns, "Ah, that's overselling it. I, uh… I feel great considering I just got shot in the neck."

Alex snorts.

Catherine grumbles under her breath about boys as she unlocks the apartment door.

Alex holds up Spencer's bag, "Where do you want this?"

"Um, any… right there is fine, thanks." He points to the couch.

Alex yawns, "Okay. So, you two should get some sleep."

Spencer studies her face, "You all right?"

Catherine takes her own go bag and ducks out of the room; this is obviously meant to a private conversation.

She shrugs, "Yesterday touched a nerve, when I saw you like that."

Spencer nods, "Who's Ethan?"

Alex's face looks pained, "My son."

Spencer looks confused.

Alex continues speaking, "He was nine when he died. Doctors said it was neurological but they didn't have a name for it; still don't. That drove me crazy. No word to put to this thing that took away my greatest love." She blinks back tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"He- he kept growing, despite his disease. The last time I laid beside him, he was almost as long as me. He was ready to go, but I wasn't ready to say good-bye… Begged him to open his eyes. And the cruelest part was that I could see who he would be at twenty but I knew he'd never get there." She sighs.

Spencer smiles halfheartedly, "Ethan is a great name."

Alex nods, "Yeah, it means 'enduring'."

His smile is more genuine now, "It's fitting. You and James never let go of one another." He shifts awkwardly, "Thank you for being there when I woke up. It meant a lot."

Alex tries not to cry, "Of course."

Alex moves towards the door and pauses. She raises her voice, "Come back for a minute please, Catherine?"

Catherine renters the living room in her pajamas.

Alex holds out her arms and Catherine hugs her. She kisses Catherine's cheek, "Be sure to take excellent care of Spencer, okay?"

Catherine nods, "Of course I will Alex." She yawns, "I'll see you on Saturday?"

Alex grins at her, "Of course you will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Catherine murmurs, "Night Alex."

Alex opens the door and walks down the stairs and out to the waiting taxi.

"Good-bye, Alex," Spencer whispers and closes the apartment door behind her.

* * *

Friday May 16

2:30 am

I roll over in bed and reach out for Spencer. My eyes pop open when my sleep-deprived brain realizes he's not there. I turn on the bedroom light, throw off the blankets and stumble out of bed, hundreds of 'what if's' running through my mind before I make it through the open door.

I step out into the hallway and turning right I flip the light switch on in the living room; it's empty.

My heart is racing as I check the kitchen and finally race back into the hall. I breathe a sigh of relief; there is a light on in the library. I walk as calmly as possible down the second half of the hallway and knock twice on the door.

Silence.

I frown; _maybe he's fallen asleep reading again._ I push the door open a smidge; No, Spencer is awake, unharmed, and sitting in his wingback chair staring out the window. I give the door a gentle shove and whisper "Spence what are you doing up?" from the doorway.

He doesn't speak or turn his head to look at me.

I bite my lip and enter the room, coming to a stop in front of Spencer. "What's wrong?"

Spencer holds out a folded piece of leather.

I take it from him and gasp; it's Alex's FBI badge.

"She's leaving," he whispers brokenly. "Why do people always leave me?"

"Oh Spence," I sigh and moving his arm out of the way, climb on to his lap.

"You're leaving too." He mutters sullenly.

"Not forever," I kiss his cheek and curl up against him. "I will be back in December, it's not a long internship."

He sits there, unmoving.

I gently poke his ribs, "Hug me, you'll feel better."

Spencer wraps his arms around me and laughs warmly, "How'd you know that?"

I rest my head against his shoulder, "Magic."

He snorts softly into my hair.

A few minutes later I yawn, "Come to bed, we can cuddle, and I'll tell you a story."

Spencer leans back and looking directly into my eyes, raises an eyebrow.

I shrug, "It works for me, why wouldn't it work for you?"

He grins and leans in to kiss me.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading.


	8. Epilogue: Au revoir

AN: My apologies for the delay, there was a family emergency.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with anyone else you don't recognize.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

\- Leaving On A Jet Plane, John Denver

* * *

May 16, 2014

10:30 am

There is a knock at our door. I look up from my plate to Spencer, "Are we expecting someone?"

He shakes his head, "No."

I tense when the knocking comes again.

Spencer swallows his mouthful of food before asking, "Do you want me to answer the door?"

I sigh, "No, you stay put. I'll get it."

I stand on tiptoe to look through the peephole and am surprised to see Aaron standing there.

"Hi Aaron," I say as I pull open the door.

A blur of colour hits me, knocking the air out of my lungs. I take a step backwards and wrap my arms loosely around Jack.

His grinning face looks up at me, "Hi Kit Cat, we're playing hooky."

"Hello to you too Jack," I murmur once I have my breath back.

Aaron studies me worriedly, "I tried calling, but neither of you answered your phones."

I blush, "Sorry! We forgot to charge them last night when we arrived home, so we slept through the time when our alarms should have woken us up. We only just started eating breakfast now. Are you hungry? We have lots of pancakes."

"I'm hungry!" Jack announces.

Aaron smiles at his son, "Jack you finished breakfast an hour ago and we're having lunch with Henry and JJ."

"And Auntie Penelope, don't forget her!" He grins at me; "We're going to make a welcome home sign for Maura and auntie Emily."

I raise an eyebrow at Aaron and he grimaces in response.

"Catherine," Aaron says looking solemn, "I need to speak with Spencer."

"I'm right here Hotch," Spencer answers from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" I ask worriedly looking back and forth between them.

Aaron nods, "Yes. We just need to wrap up a couple of loose ends."

I frown.

Spencer crosses the room and kisses my temple, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Aaron holds out a bag to Jack, "You asked me to bring this."

"You remembered!" Jack shouts with glee and hugs the bag to his chest. He grabs my hand, "Come on Kit Cat, I've got pictures to show you!"

"You've got 20 minutes before we need to leave Jack," Aaron calls after us.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you're playing hooky?" I ask Jack as he tows me towards the library.

Jack grins, "I was supposed to have a half day of school today but Dad didn't take me in. He said we were going to spend time together today and have lunch with some of our family."

I smile, "That sounds like fun."

He nods.

I sit down on a chair, "Shall we see what you've got in there?"

"Okay!" Jack nods and drops two photo albums onto the table with a loud thump.

* * *

3:07 pm

I pull my eyes away from scanning the crowd in search of Emily and Maura and ask Spencer, "What were you talking about with Aaron this morning?"

Spencer shrugs, "Most of it was case related."

I raise an eyebrow, "And the parts that weren't?"

He sighs, "I'm supposed to take some time off to recover."

I roll my eyes, "You were shot; of course you're taking time off to heal."

He chuckles, "I mean more than a couple of days. Aaron said my surgeon suggested an entire month's worth of time off and to have my own doctor monitor me to see how I'm healing."

"Oh," I blink then grin up at him, "You can come to the Smithsonian and all of the other museums now! And after I'm gone you can visit your mom!"

"Mhm," Spencer smiles, wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my head.

"Won't that hurt your neck?" I ask curiously.

"Yes," he replies simply.

I sigh, "Then why are you doing it?"

Spencer kisses my temple and straightens up, "Because it makes me happy."

I tilt my head back and grin at him before going back to scanning the crowd.

Maura appears first. She spots us, screams "Catherine!" drops her bag and runs full tilt towards me.

I step away from Spencer and getting down on my knees, brace myself for impact; it's not enough. I grumble internally as I end up in a tangle of limbs on the floor for the second time in less than 48 hours.

Emily smiles, picks up her daughter's suitcase, and continues walking towards us at a more reasonable pace.

By the time we have righted ourselves and Maura has decided she's greeted me properly Emily has reached us.

Spencer smiles at her, "Hello Emily! Welcome back!"

"Hi Spence!" Emily beams at Spencer, "Catherine called while you were in the hospital I'm really glad you're okay."

I'm sure she expected a wave as I did, but Spencer surprises both of us; he steps forwards, arms extended.

The look on Emily's face is amazement, quickly followed by happiness.

Spencer hugs her tightly before releasing her.

"Thank you," Emily whispers to Spencer and takes a step back.

Maura steps into her place, wraps her arms around Spencer's waist and grins up at him, "Hello Uncle Spencer, "I'm happy to see you."

"Hello Maura, I am happy to see you as well." He pats her back awkwardly.

I grin and greet her cheerfully, "Hi Emily!"

Emily opens her arms to me and I step into them. "Hello Creirwy," she murmurs against my head, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," I whisper back.

Emily releases me and stepping back, looks around, "Not that I'm not glad to see you-"

I step around Emily, "No Maura, don't let him take that. Spencer hasn't been feeling well." I take Maura's suitcase from Spencer who pouts adorably at me.

"Maura," Emily frowns slightly, "You assured me, when you packed the bigger bag that you were old enough to carry your own suitcase."

Maura sighs dramatically before grinning at the three of us and prancing off with her rolling suitcase in tow.

"I'll catch up to her," Spencer murmurs and walks off, his longer legs giving him an advantage over Maura's significantly shorter ones.

"Thank you Spencer," Emily sighs and after taking deep breath calls out, "Wait for us at the corner Maura!"

Maura sticks one hand up in the air in acknowledgement of the demand.

Emily wraps her arm around my shoulders.

I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk together, following Spencer and Maura.

Emily's eyes never stop scanning the airport, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, because I am thrilled, but where is everyone else?"

I look up at her and wrinkle my nose, "Emily it's just after 3 o'clock on a Friday, where do you think everyone else is?"

"Oh," she murmurs looking disappointed.

I smile at her, "Dave's cooking dinner for everyone tomorrow night."

Maura cheers happily ahead of us.

I continue, "It would have just been me waiting for you, but I was outvoted."

We turn the corner and are greeted by a raucous cheer.

Sitting in the café is everyone whom Emily had anticipated greeting them at the gate: Aaron, Dave, Penelope and my sister are all holding travel mugs in one hand and waving with the other. Jack and Henry are sitting on Derek and Will's shoulders, holding up a sign proclaiming: "Welcome back Emily & Maura!"

 _Jen told me that it took Penelope 10 minutes to persuade Jack to use Welcome Back instead of Welcome Home. What finally worked was the reasoning that Emily and Maura no longer live here and we don't want to upset them. What she really meant was that Emily would really appreciate not having to fight with her daughter for the rest of the trip about moving back to Washington._

Emily gives me a not so gentle shove and mockingly says, "Where do you think everyone else is?"

I grin back, unrepentant, "I did say I was outvoted."

At this Emily cracks a smile, "So you did." She hugs me briefly before an ecstatic Penelope pulls her away.

* * *

May 17, 2014

8:30 pm

Jack leans against me; "That was really cool Kit Cat."

I rest my chin on his head, "What do you mean Jack?"

He yawns, "It was really cool to see you on the TV."

I grin, "Oh you mean it was cool that you could see me when I walked across the stage, even though you were here and I wasn't?"

He nods, "Mhm."

"Do all Universities live stream their graduation ceremonies?" Maura asks curiously from my other side.

I shrug, "I don't know, but it would be interesting to find out."

Emily and Will walk into the living room.

"Okay you two, it's time for bed!" Will smiles kindly. "Henry is already asleep and Uncle Derek and Auntie Penelope have promised to read to you."

Jack looks up at me, "You'll come up and say good night?"

I nod, "Of course leibling."

"Is my dad still outside with Grandpa Dave?" Jack asks Will.

Will nods, "Yes. Did you want to go out and say goodnight now or should I send your dad up later?"

Jack yawns, "I'll say goodnight now." He stands up and follows Will out.

Maura crosses her arms, "It's not my bed time."

Emily sighs, "Maura."

Maura shakes her head, "No, I want to stay up, my bedtime isn't until 9 and I haven't given Creirwy her present yet."

I wince. _That was a calculated jab, only Emily uses that nickname._

Emily stiffens, "What present? You made a card and I saw you give that to Catherine already."

Maura sighs, "Grandmère gave me a box, it's from her, but she said I had to give it to Catherine after she graduated. And she graduated this afternoon."

"What happened to mémère?" I ask curiously.

Emily smirks, "My mother's guests chocked on their food when they heard Maura call her mémère over Christmas Eve dinner. Apparently it's derogatory in France."

Maura blushes and mumbles, "I didn't know."

My lips twitch.

Maura frowns, "Grandmère said we needed to have a discussion, and then she told me I was to call her Grandmère and not, mémère, Granny, Nanny or Grandma."

I hide my smile in Maura's curls.

Emily sighs, "Okay Maura, you have 2 minutes. I'm going to refill my wine glass and when I get back you have to go to bed.

Maura smiles sweetly at her mother, "Thank you maman." She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a small square box, about the size of my palm. "There's a card too," she holds them out to me with a grin, "Aren't you going to open them?"

I take them with a smile, "Thank you for taking care of these Maura. I'll open the card now and then you have to go to bed. I'll show you what the present is in the morning."

Maura pouts.

I sigh, "Maura, we don't have enough time to properly appreciate both the present and the card tonight and the card has to be opened before the gift."

Maura considers this for a moment and then nods, "Okay."

I open the envelope, pull out the card, and smile at the Graduation cap pictured on the front. When I open the card a folded sheet of paper falls out. "I'll read that later," I murmur to Maura and hand her the card.

She frowns, "It just says congratulations and she hopes you enjoy your time in Lyon."

I shrug, "That's what most cards would say Maura."

Emily comes back into the room, wine glass in hand.

Maura sighs dramatically and stands up.

Emily rolls her eyes while looking at me.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling, "I'll be right up Maura."

Maura walks across the room and hugs her mother before climbing the staircase.

* * *

After kissing a sleeping Henry and saying good night to both Jack and Maura I walk back downstairs to the living room. I am ready to flop down on my previously vacated spot and veg for a while before checking on Spencer and Savannah, but stop short at the bottom of the stairs; Emily and Jennifer have taken up residence on the couch and are speaking in lowered voices.

Jen turns away from Emily and putting down her glass, holds out a hand to me.

I hesitate, one hand on the bannister, "I don't want to interrupt. You two look like you're discussing something private. I'll just check on Spence and Savannah instead."

Emily's dark eyes lock on to mine, "Don't be silly Creirwy, come and sit with us."

I smile, walk across the room and sit down on the couch.

Jen wraps an arm around me.

I lean against her.

My sister wraps her other arm around me, "I've already said it, but it bears repeating; I am so very proud of you Catherine."

I blush.

Emily grins at me, "I'm proud too, but I'll wait to hug you until later."

I stick my tongue out at her.

She continues, "You haven't even left yet, but Jen misses you already."

"Emily!" hisses my sister.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "I'm only stating the obvious Jennifer."

"I don't want to talk about it," she mutters darkly, stiffening and not releasing her hold on me.

Emily sighs and changes the topic, "So what did my mother give you?"

I turn slightly so that I'm facing Emily and my back is to Jen. "A card and a box. Oh and there was a piece of paper inside the card."

Emily smiles, "What was in the box?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I didn't open it."

Emily rubs her forehead, "How big was the box?"

I point to the small box on the end table.

Emily stands up, "Do you want a drink Creirwy?"

I nod, "Water please, Em."

"Open the box and read the note, please." Emily grabs the box from the table and holds it out to me.

I frown, "Is something wrong?"

She shrugs, "Probably not," and walks away.

"You okay Jenny," I ask without turning around.

"I'll be fine," she murmurs back.

I bite my lip, "Do you need a hug?"

She shakes her head, "No, I just need a minute."

I unfold the paper first and my jaw drops, "Emily!"

She rushes back into the room, "What's wrong?"

Jen gasps. She must have been reading over my shoulder.

My shock turns into anger and I glare at her, "What did you say to your mother?"

She frowns, "About what? Maura and I had dinner with her last week, we talked about a lot of things."

I force the words through my clenched teeth, "My internship."

Emily frowns, "I haven't said anything about that to my mother in months Catherine."

I hold out the letter, "Here!"

"Oh God!" Emily bursts out laughing, "This is what she did after I graduated high school and again after I finished University. Did she send a list of pre-approved roommates?"

"A what!" I growl.

Emily waves a hand, "Never mind she didn't include one." She mumbles to herself, "Damn! No wonder she gave it to Maura; I would have questioned her."

I scowl, "This is too much, it's too big! How do I make her take it back?"

Emily glares back at me, "Seriously! You know her by now; you can't make her take it back!"

I cover my face with my hands and sigh. "The Ambassador is expecting me to come for dinner when you're there."

"I see that." Emily nods, "That would be great! It's only about a two-hour trip each way. Of course, you'd be better off staying overnight rather than going home the same day. Maura and I always stay over and there is plenty of space left."

I groan, "Emily!"

She looks up from the letter, "What?"

Spencer enters the living room, a concerned look on his face, "What's going on?"

Emily grins, "As a graduation gift my mother has found and rented an apartment for Catherine to stay in while she's living in Lyon and she's paid the rent for a full year."

I cross my arms and scowl. "It's too much! I don't need it for 1 year; I'll only be there for 6 months. And I already have somewhere to live! I found an apartment on my own; it's within biking distance of the office. And I have a room mate, what am I supposed to say to Marie-Pierre?"

Spencer plucks the paper from Emily's hand and reads it through. "Um Catherine," he murmurs, "I think you need to look at the address again."

I frown at him and hold my hand out for the paper. I study it, "Oh."

"What?" Emily asks.

I blink in shock, "It's in the same apartment building that I'd already chosen, just on the top floor instead of the second. We didn't choose that one because we couldn't afford it..."

Emily bursts out laughing.

I blush in embarrassment, "It's still too big of a gift!"

Jen rests her chin on my head, "You're going to need to write an appropriately thankful letter."

I nod silently.

"What's in the box?" Spencer asks.

I groan again.

* * *

May 31, 2014

9:30 am

I call through the open door and down the hall, "Hey Spence, I can only take 2 bags and I've already packed them. Where did this one come from? Does it belong to Emily or Maura?"

He enters the bedroom and smiles, "No, it's mine. I'm coming with you."

I gape at him.

His smile widens, "Surprise!"

I close my mouth before opening it again, "But what about-"

He cuts me off, "I cleared it with Aaron. I still have at least 2 more weeks of medical leave left, but I'm not required to stay here in DC. Emily helped me find a doctor in Lyon who will check on my wound and fill out the proper reports."

I nod.

Spencer continues speaking, "Penelope has agreed to look after your sister while I'm away. Oh, and everyone knows that Jennifer is still upset about you leaving so we all chipped in and Will reserved a plane ticket with a travel agent so Jennifer to join you in Lyon for her birthday."

I burst into tears.

He wraps his arms around me, "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm thrilled," I mumble into his chest.

He kisses the top of my head, "Good. I'm glad."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

AN2: Thank you to ahowell1993 for the idea of Spencer following Catherine to Lyon.


End file.
